


Late Nights & Lonely Souls

by yeojasamho



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeojasamho/pseuds/yeojasamho
Summary: Lee Juyeon is an aspiring writer, who crosses paths with neighbor Go Minyoung as he moves into a new apartment. Little do they know, their first meeting would change their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two of my favorite films, so you'll probably notice some similarities. Most of the characters aren't mine. I haven't written a rom-com-fluff fic in a looooooooong time, so this is my chance to get back into the genre.

Lee Juyeon stepped out of the taxi, quickly going to the trunk to get his suitcase out. Here he was, in front of the building that he was going to call his home, and the space where he could write his novel all day long and into the night. He took one long look at the building before climbing up the steps and towards the front door. Juyeon checked his pockets for the keys - he was given 2 keys, one to let himself in the front door, and the key to the apartment itself. 

Upon finding a key in the back pocket of his jeans, he tried to fit it into the lock, only to be unable to open the door in the end. He had yet to get himself a new number, and a new phone at that, so he couldn’t contact anyone. With a sigh, he looked at the names of the people next to the line of buttons. To his surprise, the building wasn’t as big as he thought, as there were only 3 people living in it, including himself. 

Juyeon pressed one of the buttons in the hopes of getting inside quickly. He would be explaining himself either way later, and he didn’t want to stay outside for very long. 

~ 

An orange Scottish Fold cat climbed up onto the bed, pawing at the back of it’s owner, Go Minyoung. There was a very loud buzzing sound coming from outside the bedroom of her apartment. Minyoung blinked a few times to wake herself up as the buzzing continued, and reached for her pajama bottoms to pull on under the covers. Nearly stumbling out of bed, she trudged towards the door, her eyes closing again as she walked, and she felt around the door for the button to let whoever was ringing the doorbell inside. 

Minyoung had come home from a long night at the movies, where she always liked to stay, followed by a quiet walk down the Han river. She wasn’t much of a sociable person despite coming from a society family, and her own siblings described her as a bit of a recluse even if she went out every now and then. But most of the time she was at home, keeping to herself, and she preferred it that way. 

As soon as she was more awake, she opened the door and peeked her head out onto the hall to see who was coming in. 

“I’m so sorry to disturb you but it seems like I only have the key to my apartment, without the key for the downstairs” a young man suddenly appeared from the stairs, carrying a suitcase. 

Minyoung blinked some more to see his face. He was tall, slightly tan, and incredibly handsome with a very soothing voice. He looked like one of those classic leading men in dramas. “Hmm?” She yawned a bit, having not heard his explanation. 

“I-I’m really sorry to bother you but it I don’t seem to have the key for the front door so I couldn’t let myself in” He explained. 

“Oh, it-it’s okay” Minyoung nodded and he bowed her head slightly in thanks, to which she returned. 

“Wait, uh-” Juyeon suddenly said as she was about to close the door. “Can I use your phone too? I’m sorry to bother you again. I just need to call a friend. She said she’d be here before me.” He explained, hoping she would be convinced. 

Minyoung studied his face for a moment. She didn’t invite many people into her home very much. The only people who actually have gone into her home was her neighbor Kevin Moon, the postman, and the ones who deliver food. As Juyeon was her new neighbor, she figured she’d let him in too, and he really didn’t seem like the type who would take advantage of her. “Okay, come in” she said, opening the door some more and stepping aside to let him in. 

Juyeon nodded in thanks again and with slight reluctance, stepped inside. As he removed his shoes, he couldn’t help but be in awe of how her apartment looked. It seemed easy to see where every room was. 

Set against the plain white walls was furniture in vivid colors. The kind of furniture she had looked like it was from a different time, perhaps some forty years ago. The rug where the furniture was placed on was a striped mustard yellow and cream, with the main couch being a vivid cobalt blue fixed on gold armrests and legs. The chairs on the side were the same, except one was also a mustard yellow color and the other was white with blue lining. The curtains were also a vivid cobalt blue to match the sofa, and the furniture sat facing a clear coffee table on a gold base and in front of the setup was a turquoise tv bench that had a flat-screen tv as well as a dvd player, with two large shelves on either side filled with so many movies and books as well as albums, the bottom shelf including vinyl records. There were vintage French posters and movie posters hanging on her walls, along with photos of cats and other decorative artworks. 

Just behind the living room was the kitchen. It had a lot more space than the living room, and was as well-decorated, with a small round white table that had 2 white chairs that matched. The cupboards were also painted blue, with gold painted handles. Next to the rooms was the single hallway that led to her very small home office, and her bedroom, which were illuminated with vintage looking sconces also painted blue and gold, and a small table that held her record player. Everything really did look like it came from a different time, at least to Juyeon it did. 

“The phone’s over there,” Minyoung pointed to the side table next to the door and a blue and gold coat hanger. Her brows furrowed when she noticed that it wasn’t. “Or at least I thought it was, I may have misplaced it” She opened the drawer and closed it back again. “I always seem to lose the phone for here, but never my phone” she muttered. “Make yourself comfortable while I look for it” She turned to him and gestured to the couch.

Juyeon put his suitcase down and approached the couch and he stepped back when an orange cat suddenly appeared on the backrest of the couch, attempting to curl up on the sofa before he did. “Your cat is cute. Is it a boy or a girl?” 

“No idea. It doesn’t have a name either” She replied, rummaging through the drawers in the kitchen for a sign of the phone, until ultimately giving up and taking her own mobile phone from her pajama pocket, having kept it there all this time. “Oh well, you’ll just have to use my phone to call because I can’t find the landline…” She sighed in defeat. 

He however, looked a little taken aback. “You don’t know the name or if it’s a boy or a girl?” He looked back at the cat, that was already curled up on one part of the couch as he slowly sat down. 

“No, we just sort of found each other one day by the river on one of my walks” Minyoung replied with a shrug, then went back into the kitchen. “Would you like something to drink or eat while you wait for your friend?” She asked. 

“No thanks, I’m fine” Juyeon glanced over at her with a small smile, and he ended up watching her pour coffee into a glass followed by a lot of milk. 

Minyoung sat down on the chair, and she watched the cat with a sleepy look on her face. “I just assume it’s a boy and call it Cat” she muttered, taking a sip of the coffee. “I may own a lot of stuff, but I just don’t think any living thing can truly belong to me, and me to them. Maybe one day, but I don’t think that could be today” she admitted with a sigh, taking another sip. “But this place is my safe place, I don’t see any reason to get out except if I go to the movies” 

“You only go out to the movies? Like watch a movie?” Juyeon asked. 

“Yeah. When you go there, you feel like all your troubles, whether you have some or not, go away, even for an hour or two hours, or maybe even three,” Minyoung looked at her glass with a wistful expression on her face. “Have you ever experienced days where you feel so unsettled or so afraid without any reason at all?” 

“Of course” 

“I have those feelings a lot, but it just so happens that it’s the worst on Mondays,” She said. “I just call it the case of the Mondays, where you feel so crappy all of a sudden without a reason to be, even if things are going well” 

“Everyone seems to have those, I think” Juyeon nodded. “It’s Thursday today, you don’t have those now, right?” 

The question made Minyoung look at him. “It’s Thursday?” She asked, looking slightly more alert. 

“Yeah, 10 o’clock” 

“Oh no! Thursday!” Minyoung put her glass down and got up, rushing towards her bedroom. “I’m going to be late!” She said. 

Juyeon raised a brow and got up, putting the phone down on the table and following her down the hall, but stopping by the threshold of her bedroom. He didn’t want to invade her personal space, but from the way things went, they were still talking. “You have somewhere to be today?” 

“Well not particularly today, but every Thursday,” Minyoung said out loud, opening the shower. “It gets so nerve-wracking on Thursdays” 

“What’s so nerve-wracking about Thursdays?”

“Well,” Minyoung paused. “You can never really tell when Thursday’s come, that’s what’s so nerve-wracking about it” She replied. “Can you look around and find a black Chanel bag? I only have one Chanel bag” 

“Sure” Juyeon went in, and it was there that he only noticed how her room looked like. It was a lot smaller, and wasn’t as decorated, but it felt cozy due to the small spotlights on all corners. The walls were painted a pale blue, and against it was a white bed and a lounge seat at the very end. There was another shelf filled with more books and movies that he figured didn’t fit in the living room ones. Her dresser was huge and took up the rest of the space next to the bathroom door, but it felt elegant all the same. There was also another chair placed by the window and draped with a white faux-fur blanket. He sat down on the edge of her bed and scanned the room for a sign of the bag. 

A soft meow was suddenly heard behind him, and Cat came in, hopping up on the bed as if keeping an eye on him. Juyeon bent down to check under the bed, and went to another door that led to her closet, also decorated to match the rest of her home. “Can I ask what exactly do you do on Thursdays?” He said, in an attempt to keep the conversation going once he heard the shower being turned off. 

The bathroom door was opened slightly, and Minyoung peeked in on him, wearing a bathrobe. “Well, to start, I always pay this old neighbor a visit. I lived in another part of the city years ago, years,” she began. “He’s the only neighbor who has ever spoken to me, and lent me help despite having very brittle bones. You could crush his hand in a handshake, you know” She said while brushing her teeth. 

“Does he have any family?” Juyeon asked, now intrigued by her story. 

“Unfortunately not. He married once but got divorced quickly, no children either” She replied with a shrug, pausing to look at herself in the mirror. “I promised him I’d pay him a visit every week even when I move out, and I always did it since. He gets very particular about what time I go to his house.” She said. “Oh, did you find the bag?” 

Juyeon stood back up and shook his head. “I can’t find it” He said. 

“Oh well, then the nearest black bag you can get will do” Minyoung stepped out, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her robe and looking into the closet. “Okay, outfit, check, bag, check, thank you!” She said, rushing back into the bathroom and closing the door. 

“You’re welcome” Juyeon watched her rush back in and sat down on the bed again, petting the cat. 

The door opened again, and Minyoung stepped out, already dressed in a black and white striped blouse with dark jeans. “Okay, makeup, makeup, how should I look today?” She muttered to herself, sitting down in front of her vanity and opening drawers upon drawers of makeup. She picked out a few products and began applying a line over one eye. “I know everyone loves to wear a full face of makeup nowadays, but I’d only do it on special occasions.” 

He watched her some more, somewhat fascinated. “Like today?” He asked. 

“Slight” She replied, swiping on a lip tint and spraying on some perfume. Minyoung glanced at him. “For someone I just met, I’m talking an awful lot about myself. Sorry” She said with a sheepish expression. 

“If it makes you feel any better, we’re neighbors now. I live just upstairs” He smiled, and she noticed the corners of his mouth curl. 

“Maybe later we can really talk and get to know each other” She smiled. 

“That would be nice” 

Minyoung finished her makeup and got up, putting on a pair of stud earrings. She scrunched up the ends of her hair in front of the mirror and then turned to him. “How do I look?” She said. 

Juyeon smiled and got up as well. “You look good” He said, slightly in awe. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you” She said, and picked up her bag and placed a black hat over her head. “I’m a monochromatic mess in the morning” She joked, rushing out of her bedroom and picking up her wallet and keys by the counter, Juyeon following close behind. 

After slipping on a pair of black ballet flats, Minyoung stepped out of her apartment and Juyeon closed the door behind them. “Do you stay at the old man’s the whole day? Or do you have somewhere to go later?” He asked as they climbed down the stairs. 

“I usually go to IKEA and take a look around” She replied, glancing at him from time to time. “You don’t have to worry. I’ve done this for a long time” 

“It seems like it” He said. “I’ll get you a taxi” and he rushed out of the building and onto the sidewalk, raising an arm in the hopes of securing a taxi. One pulled up in front of him just in time as Minyoung had arrived beside him. 

The door opened a gloved hand suddenly handed him a box full of what looked like rolls of wallpaper. Minyoung and Juyeon exchanged looks and a woman, who looked much older then both of them got out. She looked like she was part of the high society type, wearing a coat that they both knew would cost more than what they were wearing altogether. She looked at Juyeon in familiarity, and Juyeon seemed to look the same way. “I’m late, I know it. I’m sorry, didn’t you get the key?” She suddenly leaned in for a hug, Minyoung observing the two of them. 

Juyeon pulled away. “Only the one for my apartment, but Miss…” He glanced at Minyoung. 

“I’m Minyoung. Go Minyoung” She replied right away. 

“Miss Go, my neighbor, let me inside” He said. “Go Minyoung-ssi, this is Mrs. Kang Yoonji, my,” He paused for a second. “Decorator” and the two women exchanged nods. “Minyoung is on her way to see an old neighbor” 

“Right, nice to meet you” Minyoung greeted them again before boarding the taxi. 

Yoonji seemed to be more focused on Juyeon, and she ran a hand through his hair, looking at him with a subtle hunger. “Oh, you should have worn your hair pushed back, or at least a little, it looks sexy that way” She said, linking her arm with his and leading him back into the building. 

“I didn’t have much time to look good” Juyeon answered, ruffling his own hair as he followed Yoonji inside. 

“You always look good. Have you taken a look at your place? I couldn’t resist. I went ahead and decorated everything without you. But if you don’t like it, we can take everything out and start over” She said. 

Juyeon followed her up the stairs, quickly grabbing his suitcase that he left outside Minyoung’s apartment. “I’m guessing it looks nice if you decorated it” He said. 

Yoonji grinned. “Maybe. I have taste, and speaking of taste, I got you a little housewarming present” she said. 

They were at the floor above Minyoung’s apartment and she stopped at the door in front of them. “You still got me a present?” He asked. He knew Yoonji liked to spoil him, if their previous meetings said anything, but this was the biggest thing she had done for him, and he knew why. 

The two of them met in a cafe a year and a half ago. Yoonji was unhappy with her marriage to a very rich businessman, and he was doing some research for his ongoing novel. The two of them began talking and before they knew it, they were having secret meetings, in hotel rooms, guest houses, and in resorts, with Yoonji meeting him under the pretense of “Helping him with his book deal” when the two of them were doing anything but talking about books and what he wanted to do as a writer. He was her secret lover. 

She giggled. “Of course I did, it’s a complete package, you know. I hope you like the look of your new home” and she opened the door. 

Juyeon’s apartment was bigger than Minyoung’s. The walls were mismatched in color; one wall was white, the other a dark grey, and the other, a dark blue, and the walls of the hall leading to what he assumed was his bedroom were red. There were framed photos on the white wall, behind a big tv with some gaming consoles and dvds. The red couch was set against the dark grey wall, paired with two white chairs and a very low, black coffee table. The kitchen was, as he had expected, behind the living space, all decorated in the same color scheme, with a small round table and white rounded chairs. Spotlights lit up the place, making the entire apartment look dim. 

He saw another room behind the kitchen, and upon approaching it, he saw that it was his office, doubling as a laundry room where he could wash his clothes. It had shelves of the books he owned in his home, and the rest of his writing research. “You’ve really outdone yourself, Yoonji” He glanced over at the woman, who smiled. He peeked inside his bedroom. 

The wall behind his bed was painted red, with spotlights above it. The open door next to his bathroom was a walk-in closet, already filled with some clothes and shoes and his watches. 

Yoonji went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “So, what do you think?” She whispered. 

Juyeon turned around and put the box down. “I think it looks amazing” He said. “Thank you” 

“Good, now you can thank me properly” She giggled, and pushed him inside the bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

~ 

“So, what makes you late today? It’s not like you to be late” Minyoung’s old neighbor, an old man by the name of Yoon Jinheung asked, sitting down at the table for lunch, while she poured them glasses of water. 

Minyoung waited for him to start eating before tucking into the food herself. Jinheung didn’t cook, but he always had meals delivered to him by the son of the supermarket owner, Eric Sohn, across the street from the building. Every week, he always had something different to eat, because the supermarket owner was also a budding cook who had a dream of opening a restaurant one day. 

“I helped a new neighbor get in. He only had the key to his apartment but not the front door” She replied in between spoonfuls of rice. 

“Is he good-looking?” Jinheung eyed her suspiciously. 

“Yes he is. Very good-looking” She nodded. “Funnily enough, I never got to asking for his name, and yet he introduced me to his decorator friend when he was trying to get me a taxi” 

Jinheung smiled. “One more person for you to talk to” 

“Maybe” She said. “He seems really nice too. I told him we could hang out later when I get back” 

The old man looked at her suspiciously. “This is the first time I hear this from you. I understand though, given your age…” 

Minyoung rolled her eyes slightly as she looked down at her food. “I know, I haven’t dated since 8 years ago, but I don’t plan on dating again. Maybe when I’ve reached my 50s” she said. 

Jinheung grumbled. “You aren’t thinking about having children?” 

“I’ll just be like you, what do you think?” Minyoung smiled. 

“If you’re destined for that kind of life, I can’t say anything else,” Jinheung remarked. “I hope your new neighbor is the guy” 

She almost spat out her food at his words. “It seems far off” she swallowed. 

“Why? Is he married?” Jinheung asked. 

“Well, his decorator friend seems to be his girlfriend too. She’s much older than him” She replied. “I don’t know, I didn’t pay attention much” 

“Unless he’s got a ring on his finger or a boyfriend, I think you two have a chance” Jinheung pointed out. 

“You’re saying that like we’re on that ‘some’ stage” Minyoung raised a brow at him. 

“Anything can happen, Minyoung. People your age could use some optimism, not be so skeptical about everything” He said. “In my day, you only needed to think about the bright side” 

“What you call skeptical, I call being real” She smiled at him while they ate. Jinheung was right though, she quietly thought to herself. 

~ 

She arrived later that night, after seeing a double-feature and taking a stroll around an IKEA, and as quietly as possible, climbed up the stairs. A very loud piano playing could be heard from top floor, and she looked up. Kevin was playing one of his compositions again, and loudly at that. He had a tendency to fill the entire building with music from his piano playing, having gotten a grand piano for his apartment a year ago. 

Minyoung crept towards her door and paused when she remembered something. She pocketed her key and went up the stairs again, to the door of her new neighbor. Would he be awake now? She thought, then took a step back. There was a way for her to find out, but she wouldn’t be able to do it without seeming crazy. 

She saw the door open, and heard the woman’s voice again, and she quickly went back down the stairs, leaning over the banister to check if the coast was clear. He must live a very interesting life, she thought, and cringed when she heard kissing noises. 

“Here, that should take care of things for the month,” She heard the woman say, followed by a sound of rumpled up paper. 

“Thanks” He replied, and she heard them kiss again. “I’ll see you soon” 

“Yes, but not too soon” The woman said, and went down the stairs. 

Minyoung turned around to her door when the woman came down, pretending to unlock her apartment. “Hmm, Miss Go Minyoung, isn’t it?” the woman suddenly said. 

She slowly turned around and gave a slight bow. “Yes, that’s me. You’re uh-” 

“Yoonji, Kang Yoonji, remember? Juyeon introduced us. I was just leaving, I spent the whole day with him, you know,” She gestured to the ceiling. 

“Oh, Juyeon, right” Minyoung said with a nod. 

“Yes, well, I’ll be leaving now. It was nice meeting you” Yoonji nodded and went on her way. 

As the downstairs door was closed, Minyoung closed the door of her apartment and went up the stairs. She saw Juyeon standing by his door, having heard the conversation. He was in a white shirt and blue pajama pants. “Hi” She said. 

“Hey” Juyeon smiled, a little surprised upon seeing her. He thought she looked prettier, even if he saw her get ready that morning. “You just got back?” 

“A few minutes ago, yeah,” She said, leaning on the banister of the staircase. “You and Yoonji seem to have spent the whole day together if she’s just going home now” 

He cleared his throat and stood straight. “Yeah, we have. She’s helping me with work” 

Minyoung nodded. “She sends you money often?” She noticed the wad of bills in his hand. “She’s very generous” 

Juyeon pocketed the money. “I know what you might think, but my relationship with her is a little complicated” 

She shook her head. “I’m not judging” she said. “Times are tough, or they can be nowadays.” 

“How was that visit to your old neighbor?” He suddenly asked. 

“It was fine, I arrived a little late and he noticed,” She chuckled. “The grocer’s son Eric brought over a lot of food his father made, it was delicious. What about you? How was your day?” 

“It was okay as it can be. Did some work” He replied. 

“What do you do?” Minyoung asked curiously. 

Juyeon looked up in thought for a moment. “I’m a writer, I guess” 

“You guess?” She raised a brow. “You don’t know?” 

He smiled, a little embarrassed. “I know- I’m a writer” 

“Novels? Articles? Or scripts?” She asked. 

“Novels. I’ve written a series of short stories. It sold fairly well, so said the newspapers” He replied. 

Minyoung looked impressed. “What’s the title? Or titles” 

“Just one title. It’s called Nine People” Juyeon replied. “Came out four years ago” 

“Are you working on anything right now, then?” 

“Another novel, a big one” 

“What’s it about?” 

Juyeon shook his head. “I can’t tell you. It’s a secret” He put a finger to his lips. 

She smiled. “I figured.” 

“What do you do?” It was his turn to ask. He noticed how expensive looking her clothes were, as did her furniture from when he came in that morning. 

“I’m,” She paused. “In between things at the moment.” 

Juyeon raised a brow at her. “In between things? You just seem like a very sophisticated person. Those clothes must be expensive” He gestured to her coat. 

She chuckled. “I could say the same about you. Those pajama pants of yours might cost more than my whole outfit” He just smiled and shook his head. “You know, you look a little bit like a relative of mine, a cousin, I forgot his name, but I know his face” 

“Then your cousin must be very good-looking” Juyeon grinned. 

“Maybe. It must be the nose. His eyes are a little bit bigger, his hair is a little curly, and he’s got a tattoo. I keep forgetting his name. We only meet once a year since he lives overseas” Minyoung explained. 

Juyeon looked down slightly as he listened. “You’re close with your family?” 

She shook her head. “Not really. What about you?” 

“Yeah, I guess. I have a younger brother, and we’re very close” Juyeon replied. 

“Must be nice to be close with siblings” 

He nodded. The mood in the room somewhat turned into a more intimate one, with what they were talking about. Juyeon was always up for a late night conversation, but having a conversation outside his apartment and by the stairs was a change, especially with someone like Minyoung. She really was different, he thought. 

Minyoung just smiled then looked around. “Well, I guess I’ll turn in now, it was nice meeting you again, even if it just ended in the two of us talking out here”

“Yeah” He smiled. “I-I realized I never got around to introducing myself earlier. I’m Juyeon, Lee Juyeon” 

“I’m Go Minyoung, and Yoonji told me just before she left” She turned around and waved at him. “I’ll be going now, good...night, Juyeon?” She waved at him again and went down the stairs. 

“Good night” He muttered, watching her leave before going back inside. As Juyeon closed the door behind him, he smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Juyeon and Minyoung didn’t meet for a few more days, with the former taking his time to do some more writing done. A few more pages and he would have a draft ready to submit to a publisher. In a way, it helped knowing that Yoonji and her husband owned the publishing firm, even if the circumstances were a little less than respectable. What counts as respectability anyway? He thought as he paused typing in his computer for a moment. 

He suddenly heard the sounds of piano playing. Over the next few days since moving in, he had already been introduced to Kevin, their neighbor living on the top floor. The music seemed to liven up the otherwise quiet building, that he later learned only had the three of them as tenants, with the landlord living elsewhere, only coming in every month to collect the rent. Juyeon didn’t have trouble in that area, nor did he know why the landlord would live elsewhere. He was pretty good with handling his finances. 

It was sometimes so incredibly quiet that he could hear the soft closing of doors coming from the other floors, including Minyoung’s. He partly wondered why they haven’t gotten around to having that dinner they agreed on. Juyeon brushed that thought off as he began typing again, taking a look at what he had written so far before he did any more. 

A heavy downpour began to rattle the windows, and Juyeon sat up to close the curtains, glancing at what was on his monitor. He needed to do more revising, he thought. But not too much that Yoonji wouldn’t be able to do anything. 

Meanwhile, Minyoung brought a few packages inside her apartment. Gently kicking the door closed, she put the boxes down by the television and sat back down on the couch. She was in the middle of working on a newsletter for the cafe she owned that doubled as a small movie theater and library. The cat crawled up on the space next to her on the couch and curled up, seemingly feeling the sudden chill from the rain outside. 

She looked up at the program playing on her television. It was an episode of a documentary series about keeping everything tidy. “You may not know how something can spark joy in you,” said the host. “It’s like the feeling you get when you hold a puppy, or something that fills your heart with joy” 

Minyoung looked down at her laptop. Somehow, she didn’t know how that felt like, but she figured there were times where she unknowingly felt it. Meeting Juyeon seemed to be one of those times. She looked back up at the television screen at the program, and there was a knock on the door. Getting up from the couch, she padded towards the door, taking a look at who was outside through the intercom before opening it slightly. “Y-yes?” 

It was her neighbor Kevin. “Minyoung, hey, how are you doing?” He asked, smiling brightly. 

“G-good, how are you?” She asked. 

“I’m doing great!” Her neighbor replied cheerily. “Anyway, I just came to give you this invitation to my art exhibit?” He handed her a red envelope. Minyoung took out the card, reading the details. “I hope you can come. My friend Jacob’s playing with his band too, so in case you want to meet him..” He grinned. 

Minyoung could feel her cheeks heat up at the suggestion he was making. Kevin was one of the few friends she had, and thus knew about her relationship status, or lack of. “I don’t know about that, but-” 

“Hey Juyeon! I’ve got something for you too” Kevin suddenly said towards the boy, who was climbing down the stairs, holding a set of keys in one hand. 

“Really? What is it? Hello Minyoung” Juyeon smiled at her, and she smiled back. Kevin handed him another red envelope to which he took out. “Oh, your art exhibit? I’ll be there” He said. 

Kevin smiled. “Excellent. You can bring a date or go together, if you’d like” He suggested, looking at both of them. “If you ask me, both of you can go together, save yourselves some cab money” 

The two of them glanced at each other. “I think I’ll bring a date” Juyeon said. 

“Ah, yes, that woman I saw you with the other day” Kevin nodded and gave him a thumbs up. “I’ll see you guys tonight, hmm?” He said, before climbing back up the stairs and leaving Juyeon and Minyoung. 

“S-so, I’ll see you there tonight” Juyeon held up the invitation, and the two of them nodded at each other before going their separate ways. 

Minyoung closed the door and leaned back against it, staring at the invitation. She hoped neither Juyeon nor Kevin noticed if she was blushing. She hoped she wasn’t blushing at all. She would always get flustered whenever Kevin thought of setting her up, but now it almost seemed like he was suggesting that she and Juyeon date too. She sighed and stood back up. She needed to figure out what to wear for the party. 

~ 

Kevin’s exhibition, to Juyeon’s surprise, was packed with people when he arrived that night. There was a band playing in the corner, waiters were roaming around presenting canapes and drinks to the guests, and some were taking pictures. He wanted to take Yoonji along, but he then remembered how their relationship was. They could never be seen in public together because of her situation. It didn’t help that Yoonji’s husband was considering to have her tailed, at least that was what she told him. 

“Juyeon, you remember our arrangement, right?” Yoonji said to him. 

Nevertheless, Juyeon hoped that Minyoung would arrive any time soon. They hadn’t spoken to each other in days until today. He squeezed through the crowd to take a look at the paintings. Kevin was talented, he thought, while taking a drink of champagne. “So, how is the looking around?” Kevin suddenly appeared.

“Great, so far. Congratulations on this exhibit. You’re really good” Juyeon nodded. 

“Thanks” Kevin clinked his glass with Juyeon’s and took a sip. “Minyoung isn’t here yet?” He asked. 

“I-I haven’t seen her yet” Juyeon shrugged. He looked around for a sign of her. 

“She usually goes to my exhibits,” Kevin said. “Actually, she’s helped me a lot for my art career” He explained, looking at the painting they were standing in front of. 

“Oh really?” 

Kevin raised a brow at him. “You don’t know?” He asked, and Juyeon shook his head. “Well, I’m not surprised that she didn’t tell you, I’m just surprised you don’t know her” He said. 

“What? What is it about her?” Juyeon was becoming more intrigued. 

“She’s from the high society bunch” Kevin said, in his attempt to speak quietly amidst the music that was playing. “Of course she didn’t tell me this herself, I just figured it out when I saw her apartment. She’s part of the art gallery and auction house Go’s. Well-traveled, multi-lingual, well-educated, stylish, classy, but knowing her, she doesn’t like to flaunt those things about herself” He said. 

“She does seem like the type to keep to herself,” Juyeon nodded. It was one of the things he noticed about her when they first met. 

Kevin hummed in agreement. “Yeah. I also know she’ll hate how many people are in here, but because we’re friends, she’ll stick it out with these people” He joked. 

The band had stopped playing to take a break and Kevin and Juyeon turned their attention to the door, where they saw a taxi pull up. Minyoung got out, and Juyeon’s expression changed into that of awe at the sight of her, that he began to think if it was the champagne he was drinking that was making him look at her in such amazement. 

Minyoung was nervous, as she always was when setting foot inside a place that had so many people. Not even her own cafe was as packed as this. She hoped she was dressed right for the occasion, looking down at her outfit to see if she was in any way underdressed or overdressed. She had to look presentable for Kevin’s exhibit as she knew she may have to answer some questions later. She was proud of him nonetheless, for having yet another successful exhibit. It was his fourth one in the year. 

“There she is” Kevin smiled, stepping out of the venue to greet her. Juyeon followed close behind. “You made it” He said. 

“Yeah, I must be late,” Minyoung tilted her head to look at the party behind the two boys. “The place is jumping, isn’t it?” 

“No one says ‘the place is jumping’ anymore” Kevin joked. “Come on in, I’ll get you some champagne, oh, and Juyeon is here too” He said, nearly forgetting to make the two of them greet each other. 

Minyoung and Juyeon smiled at each other. “You look great” He said. 

“Really? I just threw this on” She shrugged, gently tugging on the sleeve of her navy blue peacoat. 

“I mean, you look great in anything I’ve seen you wear, so,” Juyeon said, gently guiding her inside the exhibit. Minyoung looked a little unsettled as they stepped inside, freezing up whenever anyone else got too close as they passed. Juyeon noticed it, and wrapped an arm around her to guide her to where they were going. If they were attending the event, they may as well stick together until one of them wanted to leave, he thought. “Not used to crowds?” 

Minyoung shook her head. “I rather hate them, but since I’m here to support Kevin, I’ll stick it out” she said. 

Kevin grinned. “See? She loves me” He cheerily wrapped an arm around her as well, and the two boys were guiding her around the exhibits. Kevin in particular, explained to them the inspiration behind each of his works, and Minyoung and Juyeon nodded in understanding at each one. 

Eventually, the two of them were left alone, as Kevin needed to speak with some journalists and pose for photos. However, more and more people, perhaps having heard that there was a party, began to arrive, and nearly everyone was cramped inside the gallery. “I-I uh, I think I should leave” Minyoung began to feel more uncomfortable, as she was nearly being pressed up against the painting as the music got louder. 

“Me too” Juyeon said, as a large man bumped into them, and he nearly fell over on top of her, his glasses falling off, but she managed to catch it and put them back on him. They stared at each other and gave knowing nods. “Y-yeah, let’s go” he muttered. 

Juyeon and Minyoung squeezed and crawled out of the gallery, running out onto the sidewalk. “I always go to Kevin’s exhibitions, but this is the first time the place was this crowded” She said, taking deep breaths. 

“I’ve never been to Kevin’s exhibitions, but now that I have, I don’t know if I want to go to another one” Juyeon joked, and she chuckled. They looked back to see what they could. The band was back on the small stage and playing more songs. 

The two of them looked up at the sky. It was dark, and it was obviously getting very late. She looked at her watch, then back at him. “Are you going home?” She asked. 

Juyeon nodded. “I’ve got nowhere else to go, so I guess I should” He replied. He suddenly remembered what Minyoung always did. “IKEA’s probably closed by now, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” she said. “But there’s a double-feature at this cinema I go to, so I have time to watch the second film” 

Juyeon was becoming more and more intrigued by her. “You still manage to watch a movie at this time?” He asked. 

“Yeah. I mean, the cat has enough food, and after this kind of party, I need a change, but not my apartment just yet” Minyoung said. He nodded at her answer, and she tilted her head. “D-do you want to go with me?” 

He smiled. “Yeah, yeah, a late movie seems fun” He said. “We won’t have to worry about the other not being home yet too, well except for Kevin” 

She laughed. “Okay then” and she hailed a taxi. 

~ 

The taxi pulled up in front of a small building that said ‘Noir’ and had a large marquee. It reminded Juyeon of the old movie theaters he’d only see in the movies. Double Feature: The Brain from Planet Arous/Target Earth were the titles on the marquee. The two of them got out after Minyoung paid the fare and she watched his expression. “This is where you watch movies?” he asked, evidently amazed. 

“Mhmm, the movies are all old, and it looks like we’re in for a sci-fi night. We’re just in time to see Target Earth” she said, and grabbed Juyeon’s wrist to lead him inside. 

The entire theater looked exactly like what Juyeon only saw in the movies. Everything seemed very old, and were mostly shades of red and gold, the floor being covered with red carpet. The posters looked like they were only drawn and painted, which he expected. He felt like they traveled back in time. 

Juyeon was surprised that the employees who were still there simply allowed them inside without asking if they wanted to buy a ticket. One of them, a pale and rather scrawny boy with blonde hair with a name tag that said ‘Chanhee’ even offered them two big orders of popcorns, while the other boy next to him, who was slightly tanned and much smaller, with the name tag that said ‘Haknyeon’ offered them drinks, both clerks didn’t even ask them for money just when he was about to take his wallet out to pay. 

“Enjoy the movie” Haknyeon said with a big smile, eyeing the two of them, as if indirectly asking if they were on a date. 

“We will” Minyoung replied, her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink at the way both Chanhee and Haknyeon were looking at them. She handed Juyeon his popcorn and drink, and they walked up the stairs to where the theater was. 

“Do you always go here to the point that they just let you watch a movie for free?” Juyeon looked incredibly confused as they climbed up the short staircase. 

Minyoung just smiled. “I own this place” she replied quietly as they stopped in front of the usher, a boy whose name tag read ‘Sunwoo’ opened the door for both of them, and turned on his small flashlight to point them to the vacant seats at the back as the movie was about to begin. It was the first time she noticed a lot of young and old couples sitting in front, cuddling as they looked up on the screen. 

They sat down and Juyeon removed his glasses. Minyoung noticed how handsome he was with or without them. She noticed that the glasses only added to his good looks instead of hiding them. She thought that Juyeon was just that good-looking, and that Yoonji was so lucky to be dating a guy like him. The thought of the latter made her look a little wistful in her seat, but she smiled to herself, looking back up at the movie that was suddenly playing, and then at Juyeon, who was quietly eating his popcorn. “What’s the movie about?” He suddenly whispered in her ear. 

It made Minyoung flinch a little in surprise at the sudden closeness. She leaned in to whisper in his ear as well. “There’s an alien invasion in the city and everyone in the city evacuated, except for a few people. It’s like being the last surviving humans on earth” she explained, and Juyeon nodded in understanding, getting into the movie again. She smiled a little at his reaction then looked back at the movie as well. 

Juyeon sat back as the movie went on, observing the way she watched the film as well. There was a sparkle in her eyes, and for a moment, he felt like he understood her, the way she was, and what she liked to do. He smiled to himself. The two of them may not have gotten to having dinner together, but watching a movie after attending an event seemed like a good way to get to know each other, or at least hang out. 

~

Juyeon and Minyoung stepped out of the theater, waving goodbye to the clerks that were still around to clean and lock up. They stopped at the sidewalk to hail a taxi. “So, what did you think of the movie?” She asked. 

“It’s something I’ve never seen before,” He replied. “But I liked it. What did you think?” 

She chuckled as a cab stopped in front of them. He opened the door to let her in first, getting in after her. “I liked it too. I did notice one of the guys was trying to sound particularly tough. I saw it once when I was running everything by to see if it’s good to screen, and I still get amused. It’s like a bad movie you can’t stop watching” 

He smiled, and casually ran a hand through his hair, as if trying to get it away from his face even more. “I understand,” he said, looking out the window. “So, Kevin told me that you’ve helped him out a lot for his career” 

Minyoung gave him a sheepish look. “I figured he’d tell you, but yes, at least I tried, Kevin succeeded without my help. I showed some people I know his works and luckily they liked it, and even bought quite a number” she explained. 

“And you get nothing out of it?” Juyeon asked playfully. 

She knew what he meant. “Nothing, but I prefer it that way anyway. I’d rather help people quietly than show it off” she replied. Minyoung glanced at him. He caught her gaze and she looked away, a little flustered from the sudden eye contact. 

He was still looking at her, still incredibly fascinated by her. “You like those kinds of movies, don’t you?” He suddenly asked. “The old ones?”

“I do. A lot of movies nowadays are the same, you have to watch something old to see something new” She shrugged. They had soon arrived in front of their building. Juyeon offered to pay the fare and they got out. “Well, this was some night” she said as they stepped inside the building. 

“I can really say it has” Juyeon said. “With the night we’ve had, it’s almost like we went on a date” he laughed. 

MInyoung shrugged. “Maybe. But at least we got to hang out again, talking in a cab instead of by the stairs” she grinned as they began to climb up. “Maybe next time, you can tell me your story instead of you asking me about mine” she teased, stopping at her door. 

Juyeon accompanied her to the door of her apartment. “Sure” he said, giving her a fond look. “I can tell you the story of my life anytime. Or you can call me” he took out a pen and wrote his number on the palm of her hand. He found himself looking into her eyes. “In case you need anything, like extra rice if you run out, or kimchi, or uh, another ingredient” he joked, making her laugh. 

She hoped that he wouldn’t notice her blushing. “Okay, I’d like that a lot” she nodded, and waved at him before he walked off towards the stairs going up. “Good night” she said quietly. 

“Good night” he said, and went up to his apartment. As Juyeon closed the door behind him and removed his shoes, a sudden burst of inspiration came to him, and he hurried to his office and sat down in front of his computer. 

Lonely Girl, he typed. There was a lovely girl that lived on her own with a nameless cat. She was lovely, but she was frightened of the world around her. 

Juyeon looked at what he typed, and felt pleased how he began it. It may not be part of the novel he was writing now, but he had a feeling he would be writing more about it later on. The more he saw Minyoung, even if he had only seen her twice in days, the more fascinated he was with her for some strange reason. He would like nothing more than to be her friend, just as how she was good friends with Kevin. The three of them were the only ones living in the building anyway, they may as well be good friends to each other, he thought. 

Meanwhile, Minyoung had already showered and gotten ready for bed. She climbed under the covers and lay down, the cat following close behind and hopping up on the bed as well to curl up on whatever space it could find. She couldn’t stop thinking about Juyeon. He really was nice, and he was great to hang out with, and was a good listener. Yoonji really was so lucky to have snagged a guy like him. She closed her eyes, trying to shake off the thoughts of her new handsome friend as well as what Jinheung told her over lunch the previous week. ‘Unless he’s got a ring on his finger or a boyfriend, you two still have a chance’ 

She shook her head, but soon felt the exhaustion creep in as she drifted off to sleep. 

~ 

A young woman dressed in a flight attendant uniform and carrying a pet carrier stepped inside the Cafe Noir the next day. “Hey, I’m looking for Minyoung, is she here?” She asked the tall barista named Younghoon behind the counter. 

Cafe Noir was decorated in the same exact fashion as the cinema. Framed movie posters were hung on the walls, including some illustrations from Kevin above the espresso machines. There was a library in the corner filled with movie books and official screenplays from the Hollywood movies that were painstakingly translated in Korean. The cafe was usually open earlier than the theater, which opened and closed very late. Some of the theater employees also did double duties as servers, cashiers, and baristas. 

“Hmm? Yes, yes she is, just in her office at the back” He gestured to the room on the right at the end of the hall. 

Just then, the door opened and Minyoung came out of her office with a stack of printed newsletters to place next to the cash register. “Byul!” She waved over at her and bent down to look inside the carrier. 

Byul was also a former neighbor of Minyoung’s. She was a flight attendant and was almost always overseas. Minyoung had offered to take care of her cat, a majestic white Persian Chinchilla named Louis whenever she had to leave. “I’ve got a flight to Oslo in an hour, so can Louis stay over with you?” she asked. 

“No need to ask, I’ll take him in while you’re away. I think he misses playing with cat over there” Minyoung nodded, trying to touch the feline’s paw. 

“I knew I could count on you even when we’re not neighbors anymore. I’ll see you two soon” Byul grinned. She waved her friend goodbye and stepped out, getting into a cab. 

Minyoung glanced over at Younghoon, then at Chanhee and Haknyeon who suddenly arrived, backpacks in tow. “Louis is here again? Wah,” The two boys went over to peek inside the carrier, almost following her to her office. 

“Yeah. Byul just left, which means Louis has to be with me until she comes back” She replied. “Anything happen last night? Did you guys close the theater as I said?” 

Chanhee waved a hand dismissively. “We did all that and more, manager Go” he assured her. 

“Oh yeah, who was that guy you were with?” Haknyeon asked curiously. “The guy last night? You two seemed very close” he pointed out, as if suggesting something else. Younghoon was quietly snickering behind the machines. 

That made her turn a light shade of pink. “Lee Juyeon, he’s my neighbor. We came from an art exhibition and he decided to come with me to see Target Earth last night” she explained, almost lowering her voice. 

“Was it a date, then?” Younghoon asked. 

“Wait, Manager Go was with a guy last night?” Another boy entered the cafe. He was Hyunjae, a cafe regular and an aspiring actor bent on getting his big break. He hadn’t been successful so far. 

“Ah, the town crier, broadcasting gossip with his loud voice,” Haknyeon teased as Hyunjae approached the counter. Minyoung turned a darker shade of pink and rushed back inside her office, closing the door. “You got her flustered, now she won’t tell us” he said, with a look of slight disappointment. 

Hyunjae shrugged as he ordered his usual drink, and Younghoon got to work while Chanhee took care of the cash register. “So, was she?” he asked. 

The three employees nodded. “Her neighbor. You should have seen him, he was tall and handsome” Chanhee said. “He’s got big hands, though” he added. 

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking too. He held those popcorn containers like soda cans, while he could probably hold those soda cans like…” Haknyeon trailed off. 

“Like soda cans” Sunwoo suddenly appeared from the backroom, having changed into his uniform and heard the conversation. “How else could the guy have been holding them?” He asked. “Both of you should probably get changed. The breakfast rush is in five minutes” and Haknyeon and Chanhee hurried into the backroom. 

The cafe doors opened again and in came a young woman named Dara, already in her uniform. “I’m here, I’m not late” she said before Sunwoo could say anything. 

“Yeah, I figured you aren’t. How was your vacation?” Sunwoo asked, seeing her enter the back room and come back again to take her place by the cash register. 

“Very good, very good. It’s nice to stay by the sea this time of year, the air did me some good” She explained. “Did I miss anything important?” she asked. 

“Yeah, you did, last night actually” Younghoon replied. “Manager Go was with a guy for the double feature, might have been a date” he said. 

“Good thing if she did!” Hyunjae suddenly said from the corner of the room. 

The bit of gossip made Dara perk up and stare at both boys. “Really? A guy? An actual guy? Not anyone of you?” she said. “Well? What does he look like? Is he handsome?” 

“Yeah, you could say he’s handsome” Sunwoo nodded. “Pretty tall, big hands” he said. 

Dara had a broad grin on her face. Chanhee and Haknyeon returned, already dressed. “Changmin’s gonna need help in the projection room later, who’s turn is it?” Chanhee suddenly asked, looking at each of them. 

“Don’t look at me, I only work in this part of the place” Younghoon washed the containers he used. 

“I’ll do it again, then. I need the overtime pay” Sunwoo said. 

Minyoung’s office at the end of the hall was small, with a black, red, and white color scheme. More movie posters hung on the walls, and there were some mini spotlights shining on the pictures. She had a big shelf behind her desk that kept the copies of the films they screened, and there was a red couch on the side where she took a nap from time to time whenever she had to stop by early in the mornings. 

Louis was already roaming around the room, his soft meows becoming the background noise as Minyoung filled out so much paperwork. She still couldn’t stop thinking about the night she and Juyeon had. Surreal and nice was the only way to describe it. Minyoung looked up when she heard loud laughter, nodding to herself upon confirming that Hyunjae was already there for his usual breakfast. 

She heard a sound of a tile shuffling and looked up. She saw Louis was pawing at a very loose tile at the bottom of the office. Minyoung got up and approached the cat. “What’s that, Louis?” she asked, bending down to take a closer look at the tile. She tried to remove it, the tile coming off easily and revealing a hole. It seemed like there was something hidden in the wall, and she was curious yet nervous to know what it was. She stuck her hand inside, feeling around for an object of some sort until she felt a pile of papers. 

“What’s this?” she muttered, taking it out from the wall. It was a stack of yellowing letters tied together with a piece of twine. Taking a closer look, she noticed that the letters were unopened, but the writing on the front was slightly faded. 

Yang Sebin, it read, as well as the address. Minyoung pondered on whether or not to open one and read it. An idea soon came up in her head. She would find who this Yang Sebin is and give them the letters. It might be what they have been looking for all these years. If they accepted the gesture, then it’s a sign for her to devote her life into helping others even more. If they didn’t, it was okay too, but the thought of solving a mystery excited her. Louis crawled onto her lap, and Minyoung smiled, already excited to start looking. 

~ 

Juyeon returned to his apartment after taking a walk along the river. As he passed by the door of Minyoung’s apartment, he smiled to himself, remembering the night they had. Taking off his shoes, he slumped on the couch, only to get up again when he heard the intercom buzz. It was Yoonji, looking particularly nervous. He buzzed her in, sensing that she was in trouble and in a few minutes, she opened the door to let herself in, immediately throwing herself onto him in a tight hug. “Are you okay?” he said, tilting his head to look at her. 

Yoonji pulled away to compose herself. “I-I was just a little afraid, but more relieved” she said, approaching the window. Juyeon raised a brow in confusion and followed her. She was looking at a young man standing outside and looking up at the windows of their building. 

“Do you know that guy?” Juyeon asked. 

“No, but that’s the thing. I’ve seen him come by here a lot before you moved in,” She explained. “I mean, I don’t want to sound paranoid but, I can’t shake the feeling that my husband might be having us tailed” 

Juyeon nodded. “Alright. You stay here, I’ll be back” he said. 

Yoonji sensed what he was planning to do. “Oh come on, Juyeon. Don’t do that, if that’s what it is, you’ll only make it worse” 

He shook his head. “I’m just going to talk to him and ask him what’s he doing in front of the building, no harm in that, right?” he said. “I’ll be back” he assured her and slipped his shoes back on and left. He was trying to go over what he was about to do in his head. He was prepared to do something in case he ended up being some creep, but it was best not to jump to conclusions. 

Juyeon stepped out of the building, pretending to be on his way to a cafe a street away. He suddenly sensed that the young man was following him, but he kept calm as he kept walking. He hoped what he was going to do was to lose the guy, but he was mistaken as the guy approached his seat. 

“You’ve been following me” He said. “What do you want?” 

“I-I need a friend” The guy said, and he showed Juyeon a photo on his phone, and his eyes widened slightly at what he saw. It was a wedding photo. Minyoung was wearing a wedding gown. “That’s her, that’s me, and the crowd behind us is her family” he said. 

Juyeon stared at him, still trying to process this realization but at the same time the news made him feel a little sad. “You’re her husband?” 

He nodded. “Ex-husband is more like it. I’m Lee Sangyeon”


	3. Chapter 3

There were so many questions in Juyeon’s head at this revelation. The guy who has been outside their building almost everyday is Minyoung’s ex-husband. Sangyeon showed him another photo in his phone, one of them on their honeymoon. “What brings you to her building then, if you’re an ex?” Juyeon asked. 

Sangyeon pocketed his phone again. “Minyoung won’t speak to me, and I need your help. I think you’re the only one I can ask for since her other friend that lives in the same building as you two won’t entertain me either” he explained. “I just need to see her and talk to her” 

Juyeon stared at his drink. “There must be a good reason why she won’t speak to you then” he said. 

He looked down. “Yeah. Honestly I’m surprised she didn’t decide to change her name ever since she left Monte Carlo. It was our home together, where we had our honeymoon after the wedding, hasn’t been that long, or it might very long, it was years ago” he said. 

“Why did she leave?” Juyeon said. “If it’s okay to ask” 

Sangyeon shook his head. “Too painful to say in detail, but let’s just say she saw something she shouldn’t have, found out something she wasn’t supposed to know, packed her bags and went back here” he replied. 

His answer made Juyeon curious, and it made him think of possible reasons as to why she left. Sangyeon seemed to be a decent person, it made Juyeon wonder why. It also made him even more curious about her. “Seems like it’s your fault then, if she doesn’t want to speak to you” he said. 

“Yeah, pretty much. But I have to talk to her, it’s about her family” Sangyeon said. “Her father’s planning to move the rest of the family to Monte Carlo too, leaving everything behind here. He’s hoping I convince her to leave as well and it seems like I’m their last resort” he explained. 

Juyeon felt his heart sink at the thought of Minyoung leaving just when they were beginning to be very good friends. But for some reason, he felt like he was really going to miss her a lot, a lot more than he thought he probably would. He looked down at his drink again and slowly nodded. Who was he to stand in the way of family anyway? 

Sangyeon tilted his head at him. “Can you help me? Please?” he asked. 

What else could he do? This was incredibly important. “..Sure” Juyeon got up, and so did Sangyeon. 

~ 

Minyoung spent the rest of the morning looking through her files for the deed of the property that was built there before the cafe and theater were put up. What she found was so fascinating, and she was so curious to know what was inside the letters, but at the same time she felt like it wouldn’t be right to open it. She needed to know who it was for and hopefully contact them if they were still around. 

A moment later, she found the deed to the property. There was no name. Minyoung got up and went back to her desk. Louis suddenly hopped up on the table, curling up in front of her and she mindlessly petted him, making him purr. “Come on, Louis. We’ve got some searching to do” she said, and carried him back to his carrier. 

Stepping out of her office, she realized that the lunch rush came in, and all the employees were up to their elbows in passing customers. “I have something to do the rest of the day,” She called out to Younghoon, who was tilting the blender back and forth. “Please let them know, okay? I’ll be back later tonight” she said. 

“Okay!” He said, hastily pouring the drink he made into the cups. Minyoung squeezed past a few people with the cat carrier and left the cafe. 

She arrived at her building, skidding to a halt when she saw Juyeon standing by the staircase near her apartment. “H-hey” she said with a smile. 

Juyeon smiled slightly, then glanced at the cat carrier. “Did you get another cat?” He asked curiously. 

“Oh no, no, this is my friend Byul’s. I babysit her cat Louis while she’s away” Minyoung replied. She noticed his slightly crestfallen expression. “What’s wrong?” she asked. 

Before Juyeon could answer, Sangyeon appeared from the upper staircase. Her expression fell as well, and she stormed inside her apartment, closing the door with a thud. Sangyeon turned to Juyeon, as if quietly asking for help again, and he went ahead to knock on the door. “Minyoung,” He said, knocking on the door a few times and buzzing her intercom. “Minyoung, open the door, please?” 

Minyoung let Louis out of the carrier and sighed. Sangyeon was back, and unfortunately this time, he got to Juyeon. She heard the knocks on the door and the doorbell ringing, pausing for a moment to think about whether or not she wanted to open the door, even if it was Juyeon outside. There was still a chance that Juyeon wasn’t helping him, and she answered the door. “Yes?” she asked, trying to gauge the situation. 

“You have to speak to Sangyeon, or rather he has some news for you,” Juyeon immediately explained in case she’d close the door on him. “About your family, your father to be exact” he added. 

Minyoung glanced at Sangyeon, then turned to Juyeon. “Talk” she said. 

Sangyeon climbed down the stairs and went up to her. “Can’t we talk about this in private?” he asked. 

“No. What you tell me, you can tell Juyeon about it too. I’ve got nothing more to say to you, so you might as well tell me why you’re here” she said. 

Sangyeon paused for a moment, trying to think of how to word his excuse properly. “Your father sent me here, to talk to you about moving to Monte Carlo” he said softly. 

Juyeon felt a sinking feeling in his stomach again at his words. As much as he didn’t want Minyoung to leave, he knew she had to. “Minyoung,” he said, in an attempt to make her calm down. He can sense the anger in her voice, and it made him curious as to what exactly happened that made the two of them break up those years ago. “He told me what he’s going to say to you” he explained. 

“I’m not going back to Monte Carlo, not even with family, my place is here” Minyoung replied simply. 

Sangyeon began to look a little embarrassed. “Minyoung, I know you hate me, and believe me when I say that your father sent me to look for you and talk to you. He doesn’t even know where you are, he doesn’t know how to reach you.” He explained, hoping that it would be clear. 

She stared at him, and then at Juyeon. “Fine, but I have somewhere to go, so you have to make it quick” she stepped aside to let her ex in. 

Juyeon stood in his place. “I’ll leave you two to talk” he said, and she closed the door. As he went back up to his apartment, he could only feel a bout of sadness come over him. He couldn’t help but sulk as he went back inside, and he didn’t bother to make progress on his novel, at least for a few hours until he felt better, or until he felt like he had come to terms with her leaving. 

But half an hour later, he heard a knock on the door and a buzz from his intercom. Padding towards the intercom, he checked to see who it was outside. It was Minyoung, looking a little worried. He opened the door. “I need your help” she said. 

“With what? What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned. 

“I’m not going to Monte Carlo, but Sangyeon keeps insisting that I do” 

Juyeon frowned slightly. “What can I do? It’s your family asking you to go there” he said. 

“That’s just it. I made a name for myself, used whatever money I have to put up the cafe and the theater and I wanted to get away from that life and from him,” Minyoung explained, sounding frustrated. “All the rigidity of being in the high society, with all the schedules and luncheons, I got away from it all when I had our marriage annulled. Can you help me? Just come with me to the airport, Sangyeon’s leaving today” she asked, taking his hand. 

He looked into her eyes. “Okay” he said. “Let me get some things first” He rushed down the hall and into a room, while Minyoung waited for him by the door. She had no one else to go to, not even her old neighbor could be able to help. Juyeon was the only one who could. 

~ 

Minyoung and Juyeon arrived at the airport, and they saw Sangyeon’s expression fall when he saw that she wasn’t bringing anything. “Minyoung,” he said. 

“I know,” She linked her arm with Juyeon’s. “But I’m not going” she said quietly. 

Sangyeon glanced at Juyeon. “I know you’re trying to help her out, but this is between her and me” he said. 

Juyeon nodded and pulled away from her. “I’ll get something to eat” he said, and walked off to the nearest snack bar. 

She watched Juyeon leave, feeling a little more unsettled as she looked at Sangyeon again. “I told you, so please tell them. I’m not going with them to Monte Carlo, and I don’t think I’ll be going there anytime soon” she said. 

“Minyoung, this is more than just you and me. Look, I know I did you wrong those years ago when we were married,” Sangyeon put his bags down. “I know I cheated on you and I take full responsibility for that, but this isn’t about you and me anymore. Your father is sick and he wants to see all of you before something else happens” he explained. 

“He’s played that game with me before, so has my mother. He only wants me there so he can once again assess my love life, or lack of a love life,” Minyoung replied. “Why doesn’t his mistress say anything about this anyway?” 

Sangyeon stared at her. “I-I didn’t know Mr. Go had a mistress…” he said. 

“He does. His mistress in particular, tries to pass herself off as the legal wife, and has been doing so for years now that everyone’s convinced.” Minyoung explained. “Do you see why I don’t want to go? Why I don’t want to see him? Even if he’s sick, he’s still going to demand I respect that woman when she deserves anything but from me,” she saw the change in her ex’s expression. “I’ll contact them through video call, but that’s all I can do. I’m not going to live there” she said with finality. 

Sangyeon didn’t know what to say, and he didn’t bother trying to convince her any further. The airport was filled with an announcement of flights. “Minyoung, know that I’ll always care for you, always. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me someday, and your father too” he said. He picked up his bags and turned to walk ahead. “Goodbye, Go Minyoung” he muttered to himself, walking away. 

Juyeon watched their conversation from his seat at the shop. He ordered another drink and went up to her. “Minyoung, how did it go?” he asked gently. 

Minyoung wiped her eyes. “You know, maybe I’m still that person Sangyeon knows from before, maybe I’m still that little girl that can’t do anything for others except for herself” she said, looking down. He handed her the drink and she took it, muttering a “thank you” before taking a sip. She linked her arm with his and they turned back. “Want to spend the day with me?” she asked. 

“Sure” He said, glancing at her while they walked to the exit. 

“There’s something I was supposed to do before he came. I think it’s a perfect time to do something for other people” She said. “Starting with what I found” 

“What was it?” Juyeon asked. 

“A bunch of letters, actually,” Minyoung took another sip of her drink. “It looked more like a stack of love letters to this woman. I found it behind the wall of my office earlier. When I got back, I was planning on asking Jinheung about it. There was no name of the previous owner of the property I built the cafe and theater on, so I need to find that out and maybe contact them, if they’re still alive” 

Juyeon turned to her as they hailed a cab. “Sounds like a mystery worth solving” he said, and he opened the door for her to get in first. 

~

Minyoung didn’t think she’d be introducing Juyeon to Jinheung, but the two of them stood at the door of his apartment after quite a long taxi ride. She didn’t think she’d have the guts to ask Juyeon to spend the whole day with her either but there they were. She took the thick wad of envelopes out of her bag. “I hope we get to see who owns these letters” she said quietly. 

Little did she know, Juyeon felt the same, and deep down, he was happy to do it. He couldn’t really understand why he suddenly felt a little lighter, a little happier, upon knowing that Minyoung didn’t go with Sangyeon to Monte Carlo. But, he shrugged the thought off as he thought about Yoonji. She may suddenly be dropping by without him knowing. She usually was like that towards him. 

The door opened and Jinheung smiled at the sight of them. “I’m here, and I brought along a friend” Minyoung smiled back and stepped inside, Juyeon bowing low to greet him first. 

“Oh, let me guess, you are her new neighbor?” Jinheung asked cheerily. 

“Yes, yes I am. I’m Lee Juyeon” He replied, bowing again for good measure. 

Jinheung chuckled. “I thought so. She said you were good-looking. You must get a lot of love calls and dates, huh?” he teased while they removed their shoes. “Come on, I’ve got something special, framboise, that’s raspberry liqueur, and some shortbread cookies” he gestured for them to follow him. 

Juyeon and Minyoung glanced at each other and chuckled as they followed the old man to the small dining room he had in the middle of the kitchen. Jinheung immediately poured some of the drink into small flutes set on the table. “Sit down, sit down, come on, I got your message about the letters. Those are interesting” Jinheung gestured for them to sit down and they did as they were told. 

“Eric brought these, didn’t he?” Minyoung looked at the fancy-looking spread on the table. “Is it a special day today?” she asked. 

“I don’t know. Maybe his father ordered too much of whatever he brought, so he thought it would be nice for me to get some off his hands,” Jinheung sat down across from them and held his own flute. “But I don’t mind. Good thing I asked you to come today, and the more the merrier” he glanced at Juyeon, who smiled shyly. “First, a toast,” he held his flute up, and so did the two of them. “To…” 

“To fancy food” Minyoung chuckled. 

“And fancy friends” Jinheung smiled at the two of them, and they clinked their glasses before taking a sip. He sighed in content as he put his glass down. “That is good” 

Minyoung and Juyeon took a sip as well, looking pleasantly surprised at the taste afterwards. “I should get a bottle for myself” she said. 

“Me too. This is really good, I’ve never had raspberry liqueur before. Not even when I was in Paris” Juyeon said. 

“It’s a romantic city, isn’t it?” Jinheung grinned. “Minyoung’s also been there” 

She could already sense what Jinheung was trying to do to them. “Yeah, in and out last year” she said. “But it really is nice there” 

Juyeon nodded, helping himself to a cookie. Jinheung watched him. “You really are quite a handsome guy. You must get a lot of calls from those entertainment agencies” he said. 

“Ah, well,” Juyeon smiled sheepishly. “I have gotten calls before, but I never entertained them. I really don’t want to be in that field,” he replied. “I really just wanted to be a writer, not anything other than that” 

“You’re a man who isn’t swayed, you’re okay in my book,” Jinheung gave an approving nod before taking another drink. “You should bring him along more often from now on, it’s nice to have some more company” 

Minyoung smiled. “He really is nice, isn’t he?” she said. She took out the stack of letters and placed them on the table in front of them. “Anyway, what about these? Would you know of anyone who owned the property my theater and cafe’s built on? Or at least someone who’d know? I checked the deed and it seems like there’s no name” 

“Maybe it faded off?” Juyeon said with a shrug.

Jinheung took the letters. “It’s all sealed still. Didn’t you read this?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “I didn’t want to read those in case the owner’s still around. She must be looking for these letters. It just feels like I’m invading someone’s private life” 

“Well if you wanted to figure out whose are these, you might as well read it. In case there’s something useful” Jinheung pointed out. He took one letter from the middle of the stack and carefully opened it. The main flap had already been opened as the adhesive dried out. He took one letter out and unfolded it. 

My darling, 

It’s been days, weeks, almost a month since our last wonderful meeting. Seoul is a wonderful place, but being stationed in the Busan perimeter has me worried that I might not see you again. I can’t bear not to see your face, and even as places nearby are being hit with many bullets, I imagine our walks along the quiet streets, picnics by the river where we shared a bottle of soju over some food. That thought gives me comfort as well as your smile, and your eyes that are filled with more stars than that of a clear night sky. 

I promise you that when this war is over, we will be together again. Our summers will last forever, and so will our love. 

Yours, 

Gunhee

Jinheung finished reading. Minyoung and Juyeon both smiled as they listened. “War time letters” he said. “I hope they found each other” 

“Me too. Could she have left these, I wonder” Minyoung pondered, refilling her glass with the framboise. “But they could have already died by now” 

Juyeon helped himself to another cookie. He glanced at Minyoung, who was reading the letter again. “What about you? Have you gotten a letter like that?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “I’m nobody’s darling” she said quietly. “Not even Sangyeon’s” 

Jinheung figured it out. “Ah, the ex-husband. Met him, didn’t you?” He glanced at Juyeon, who nodded. 

“We saw him off at the airport before coming here,” She explained. “He wanted me to go back to Monte Carlo, I said no” 

“Sangyeon cheated on her, that’s why she left” Jinheung told Juyeon. It made perfect sense now. “Have you experienced that?” 

Juyeon shook his head. “I have not” he simply replied. 

“Well, my best bet is that they’d have died by now” Jinheung shifted the topic back to the letters. “They seem to be born long ago, so they’re either incredibly old or six feet under for years” he said, looking at another envelope and opening it. 

“Then they must have relatives, like great grandchildren or great nieces and nephews” Minyoung was determined to find out who the letters were for. “Maybe they’ve been looking for this all this time but couldn’t find it. I’ll have to check the deed again, I might have misread something” 

“Or check the public records of the place your cafe and theater was built on,” Jinheung advised. He looked up at the clock. “You should probably go now, the place closes in one hour” he said. 

Minyoung looked up at the clock as well. “We can go tomorrow. I’ve had quite a day, I’ll want to take a nap first before catching another movie later tonight” she said. 

~ 

A few hours later, they were back at their building. The taxi ride was a quiet one, yet the silence was comfortable between the two of them. Minyoung was still reeling from her conversation with Sangyeon, while Juyeon felt strangely happy that he got to spend the day with her. This was certainly something new from how he usually spent his weekdays, and he felt like he could catch up on his writing again. 

But more than that, Juyeon realized that he liked her, as more than a friend. He liked her very much, but she didn’t know it. 

Minyoung on the other hand, couldn’t understand how she could ask Juyeon to do something for her so boldly the way she was lately. But she realized that she was very comfortable with him, the same way she was comfortable with Kevin. 

“Thank you for spending the day with me” she said as they climbed up the stairs. 

“It’s no problem at all. I actually enjoyed today” Juyeon offered an assuring smile. “We can hang out more this way” 

She nodded. “Maybe” she said, stopping in front of her door. “You don’t have to go with me tomorrow, though. You’re probably busy with work-” 

“Of course not!” Juyeon suddenly cut her off, and they chuckled. “I-I mean my draft isn’t due anytime soon, and I send in my work in chapters so editing and revising’s done faster and..” he shrugged.

They smiled at each other. Minyoung found herself looking into his eyes until she leaned forward, wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him deeply. Juyeon froze in his place, but he found himself kissing her back. She slowly pulled away, her eyes widening slightly when she realized what she’d done. Juyeon was also staring into her eyes, a little confused, yet his heart was beating so fast. “Sorry,” she muttered, letting go of him. “I-I don’t know what came over me. I’m really sorry” she said, hurrying back inside her apartment and closing the door before Juyeon could say anything. 

If her face wasn’t hot then, it was definitely hot now. How did she become so bold? She took off her shoes and made a beeline for the couch, not bothering to put her bag down first. She shouldn’t have kissed him. He already had a girlfriend, she should have controlled herself. Yet it happened, and she felt like she needed some space, a lot of space. It was a good thing that he wasn’t going with her to the late movie later. 

Juyeon was still standing in front of her door, still trying to process what happened between them. She kissed him, so did that mean she liked him too? He slowly walked away, glancing at her door every now and then before climbing up the stairs again to his apartment. It was all he could think about now, not what they were going to do tomorrow, not what he was going to do later, but what just happened between him and Minyoung a few minutes ago. He hoped this wasn’t going to affect him helping her find the owner of those letters. 

~

Minyoung returned to her office. She was careful to avoid being seen by Juyeon as she got in a taxi to leave. With the letters still in her bag, she looked through her files again. The cafe had already closed for the night, the theater still open. She took out the deed to the property and tried to read through the documents. 

Juyeon was right, the name was faded. She stood up and held it over her desk light in an attempt to make out the name on the document. 

Another idea came to mind. She could call the real estate company that sold her the property. She took out the company’s calling card to call them up, hoping that they were still open, or at least someone would still be able to answer. “Hello?” a woman answered. 

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Hello, this is Go Minyoung, I own the Noir cafe and cinema. You, or at least your company sold the property to me before I had it built. Would there be some information as to who owned the property?” she asked, then gave the address afterwards. 

She heard the clacking of the keyboard in the background. “Oh, it says Yang Sebin” the woman said. 

The owner of the letters, she thought, glancing at the envelopes. “Would there be a present address for her? Or some information as to where she is now?” she asked. 

“I’m afraid there isn’t. It seems that she sold the property before she passed away” the woman said quietly. 

There it was. Minyoung put the deed down. “Does she have any relatives?” 

“Sorry, we don’t have that information” the woman said. 

“Okay, thank you” and Minyoung put down the phone. She was now caught in a rut, on whether to keep looking or to give up the search. If she got a hold of any relatives she might have had, then maybe the letters will be a good memory for them. It seemed unlikely, but there was still some hope. 

As the hours progressed, she stared at the letters, reading the one they opened earlier again. She could imagine how it was for Sebin and Gunhee. The love story they might have had, all contained in seven or more pieces of paper in the envelopes that were sitting on her desk at that moment. They could have gotten married after the war, had beautiful children and lived a happy and peaceful life in a marriage that lasted decades. It was like an old wartime romance, and it was so fascinating to her. She took out another envelope, and saw something scribbled on the flap. 

“A woman without love wilts like a flower without sun” 

“I’m not a flower, I’m a weed” She muttered upon reading it and putting it away. Looking up at the clock, she tidied up her desk and prepared to leave to catch the last movie of the night. 

~ 

By midnight, she returned home, quietly climbing up the stairs to her apartment. She took out her phone to send Jinheung a message, telling him what she found out earlier while she was in her office after hours. Pocketing her phone, she entered her apartment and took off her shoes. Louis and cat were hunched over their food bowls finishing the last of the food she left out for them while she was out the whole day. 

Sitting down at the dining table, she watched the two cats. “You two have a very enviable life” she said. “All you need are the bare necessities and love” 

Thinking about having told Jinheung about what she found, she remembered that she had to tell Juyeon about it either. She couldn’t face him, not after that kiss. She took her phone out again and sent him a message about her discovery. There was a sound of a piano playing upstairs, and Minyoung knew it was Kevin on one of his very random jam sessions. 

Louis meowed and hopped up on her coffee table to curl up on top of the books. “If you fits, you sits” she muttered, observing the fluffy feline, who was already nearly falling asleep. 

There was a knock on the door, and she could suddenly feel her heart beat fast. That would probably be Juyeon outside, she thought, getting up to check through the intercom. It was Juyeon, dressed in a very loose shirt and pants. Would he be here because of that kiss? She thought as she slowly padded towards the door. No, it might probably be because of the letters. 

Minyoung opened the door. “Juyeon, what are you doing here?” she asked. “I didn’t think you’d still be awake at this hour” 

Juyeon shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep, and I’m usually still awake at this time” he said. 

“Come in then” she stepped aside to let him in. Juyeon slipped out of his sandals. “You got my message?” 

He showed her his phone. “Yeah, I did. So, Yang Sebin passed away” he said. “What are you going to do now?” he asked, sitting down next to her on the couch. 

She shrugged, and cat crawled up on the space between them. “I’ve been wondering the same thing. I could keep looking in case she had any relatives or children, but at the same time I’m also thinking of giving up. She sold the property herself before she died” 

“That’s a pity, we won’t know what happened to them” he said. 

It was quiet for a moment. Juyeon and Minyoung suddenly found it hard to look at each other, with both of them thinking about that kiss. “Sorry again” she said. 

“For what?” he asked. 

“For,” she paused. “Kissing you. I didn’t mean to, I didn’t know what came over me, I guess I was just feeling all kinds of emotions from today” she explained, looking down. 

“Oh,” Juyeon said. He glanced at her. “It’s okay. It’s nothing to be sorry about” 

“Good, it might be best not to tell your decorator friend about it” she chuckled. 

Juyeon smiled. “I don’t kiss and tell” he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the second to the last chapter! MIGHT, it might just end up being the third to the last for all we know.

A month had passed, and Juyeon and Minyoung had gotten too busy to hang out. It was a special month over at Minyoung’s theater where they were now celebrating the film noir genre, showing noir films back to back for the entire month. Juyeon had also resorted into taking other writing projects, submitting humor pieces for the newspaper while he tirelessly worked on his novel. But that didn’t stop them from sending each other messages every now and then, and the two of them figured that they were already close enough that they can always just talk over the phone or online. 

Over the course of the month, Juyeon found himself liking Minyoung more and more. His feelings for her somewhat blossomed, and now he was feeling conflicted. What he didn’t know was that Minyoung was feeling the same way. Ever since she kissed him, he was all she could think about. Just seeing him smile or pass by made her heart skip a beat, but she knew it was wrong, especially because Juyeon already had Yoonji. 

Juyeon came back from a morning full of grocery shopping to see a letter in his mailbox in the main entrance. It was a from the publishing company, and he immediately thought that Yoonji may have done something again. He opened the envelope and saw a check and a note, saying that this is an advanced payment for the potential bestseller after seeing his second draft that was full of revisions. 

He smiled to himself as he went up, and thought of stopping by Minyoung’s apartment. He hoped she hadn’t left for work just yet. He pressed the doorbell and waited, looking into the camera of the security system so she could see him. 

The door opened and there stood Minyoung, and Juyeon thought she never looked prettier before. Even though she wasn’t wearing anything extravagant, just a simple white blouse and dark jeans. Her hair was already done, tied in a half-ponytail and she was wearing black tassel earrings. “Hey” he said, a smile creeping up on his face. 

“Hi” She smiled back. “It’s been a while, come in” she stood aside and he went in, taking off his shoes and following her inside her apartment. 

“It has,” Juyeon nodded. “I received some good news today, and I’m now wondering if you’re free” he said. He saw Louis and cat making themselves comfortable on one chair. 

“Really? What kind of good news?” She asked. Juyeon showed her the check. 

“I got an advance from my publisher because of my second draft and I want to celebrate a little” He beamed. 

Minyoung’s eyes lit up and she leaned forward to hug him. “That’s great” she said as she pulled away. “I’m so happy for you” 

“Well, are you free today?” Juyeon asked. 

“As a matter of fact, I am” Minyoung nodded, grinning. “So, how do you plan to celebrate today?” 

Juyeon pocketed the check. “I was thinking just a regular day out. When you told me you’d often go to IKEA, I realized I haven’t been there myself” 

“You haven’t?” She raised a brow. He shook his head. 

“No, I haven’t. Today maybe we can go there together and I’ll see what’s so special about that place that makes you go there a lot” he chuckled. 

“That would be nice,” Minyoung nodded, and an idea suddenly came up. “Hey, why don’t we spend today doing things that we haven’t done before?” She suggested. “Although I don’t know if I haven’t done anything before because I’ve tried a lot of things” she shrugged. 

“Deal.” 

Minyoung suddenly padded to the kitchen. “But first,” she brought out some glasses. “Framboise to celebrate” she poured some in each glass and handed one to him. She held hers up. “To your inevitable success” she smiled. 

Juyeon beamed. “To my inevitable success, and to things we haven’t done before” he said, clinking his glass with hers before taking a sip. “This really is good” he smacked his lips. 

“I found a place that sells that. We can drop by later if you want” she suggested. 

“Good idea”

~ 

They entered the furniture store, Minyoung glancing at him to see his reaction every now and then. He linked his arm with hers as they pressed on, going straight to the furniture first. “I can see why you like coming here,” Juyeon said, taking in his surroundings. The entire place was well lit, and everything that was being sold was on display all around them. “It’s very quiet for a big store.” 

She sat down on the edge of the bed and he sat down next to her, and she bounced up and down, hearing the bed squeak a little bit. “This mattress is very soft” she said. She turned to him. “Sometimes I like to pretend I’m a billionaire going furniture shopping whenever I’m here” she whispered, and he chuckled. 

“Then, why don’t we play house?” Juyeon smiled as he stood up and held out his hand for her to take. She got up, and he linked her arm with his again. 

They walked further into the store, laughing to themselves at how silly they were being, yet they enjoyed it a lot. They pretended to be husband and wife, pointing at random pieces of furniture and pretending to argue about which one was better. Minyoung and Juyeon laughed their way into the kids’ furniture, playing hide and seek in some of the showrooms. 

They went to the cafe, still laughing from their playing around. “This is the most fun I’ve had in a while” she said, looking up at the menu. 

Juyeon looked at her. “Me too” he smiled. He felt like he fell in love with her even more if it was possible, slowly becoming convinced that he should break things off with Yoonji. 

Their arms were still linked, and Minyoung caught his eye. He was looking at her, and she hoped she wasn’t blushing. It was like being able to spend time with one of the most popular and good-looking guys in the school, like going on a dare with a crush, being handcuffed together for a period of time or doing seven minutes in heaven. She felt so happy, even if she felt Juyeon didn’t look at her in that way. They had fun together. 

The clerk noticed them and cleared his throat to break the brief moment of silence that came between them. Juyeon ordered them some drinks and paid first before Minyoung could take out her card. “We’re celebrating my advance, remember? Everything’s on me today” he beamed, bringing their drinks to the table. They pulled away and sat down across from each other. “Did you buy all your furniture here?” he asked with a laugh, clinking his cup with hers before taking a sip. 

“Almost, I had Kevin help me out, that was how we became friends,” She replied. “I would have been sleeping on a mattress if I didn’t ask him to help me.” 

Juyeon smiled. “Maybe I should have moved in sooner, I could have helped you out” he said. 

If only you did, Minyoung thought to herself as she sipper her coffee. The more time she spent with Juyeon, the more she found herself liking him. Even if she didn’t want to, she was. Juyeon was so charming and sweet and unassuming and he was so interesting even if he didn’t mean to be. He was handsome too, and that only added to his personality. But she wanted to kept her heart guarded. She’s seen too much of other people’s relationships go down the drain. 

He just thinks of you as a friend, don’t be ridiculous, Go Minyoung, she thought, taking another sip of coffee. 

“So, where to next?” She asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them. “Your favorite bookstore?” 

Juyeon paused to think. “Hmm,” he chuckled. “Have you ever tried kayaking in the Han?” he asked. 

“They have that there?” Her eyes widened. “Then again, I don’t go to that part yet.” 

“It’s settled, we’re going there next. You and I have the whole day together, and we’re definitely going to have fun” Juyeon declared, finishing his coffee. “Come” He grabbed her hand and led her out of the store. 

A while later they arrived, Juyeon pulling Minyoung towards the kayaking dock, where a number of couples and some students were in line to use the pedal boats. “Wow” she was amazed, peeking at the two people rowing simultaneously in the water. “This looks so exciting.” 

He beamed. “Right? We’ll row a boat together” and in a moment of boldness, he pulled away and held her hand. Minyoung smiled to herself, and they pressed forward until it was their turn to board a boat. Juyeon excitedly helped her get on the boat when the two of them were next. 

“So, how do we do this? We row together right?” She held the paddle with both hands. 

“Yeah! Follow me!” Juyeon said, and he began to row forward, Minyoung trying her best to match and keep up with him. 

“This reminds me of those old stories, where the man would read poetry to the woman he loves while on a boat” She mused, rowing along with him. “I’m not sure if it’s really in the books, but I’ve seen movies that have that sort of thing” 

Juyeon glanced over at her with an appreciative smile. “You’re probably thinking about the Jane Austen novels.” 

“I guess, I don’t know. Those kinds of books aren’t so much my style, but I have read them,” Minyoung shrugged and laughed, giving him a sheepish look. “My parents would always try and make me read those books, saying it helps being very cultured and whatnot. I ended up forgetting them” she laughed some more, and Juyeon did as well. 

“You’re pretty cultured yourself, you know,” Juyeon assured her. “If you like watching all these movies, owning a theater that has a cafe next door, you know things too” he said.

“Do you go kayaking here often?” She asked. 

“Before, whenever I had a rough day. It’s been a while since I was last here, though. Months probably” Juyeon replied with a small smile. 

“Wow, these days have been smooth for Lee Juyeon” Minyoung grinned, pausing for a few seconds when she felt a little tired. 

“You could say that,” He said quietly, feeling more confident now. “Where do we go next?” 

Minyoung tried to think. “There’s a place we can go to. I know you said you wanted to celebrate, but can I at least treat you to something? There’s this two Michelin star restaurant-” 

“Are you talking about that Japanese restaurant with the famous chef?” Juyeon asked with a grin. 

“How did you know?” Minyoung was surprised. 

He chuckled. “Just a hunch. You want to eat there?” he asked. 

“You’ve eaten there before?” she asked. 

“Yeah, with Yoonji” Juyeon replied. Yoonji. Her name seemed to have given him yet another reality check. He was falling in love with Minyoung, but he was still tied to Yoonji. Would she understand if he ended things? Maybe, maybe not, he thought, but he needed to do it if he wanted to pursue Minyoung. 

Minyoung’s expression fell a little, but she cleared her throat and kept rowing. “I think I’ve run out of ideas right now. What about you?” she laughed. 

“Me too,” he laughed as well. “We can watch a movie at your theater again. Popcorn’s on me this time” He reminded her. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal” Minyoung smiled, and they rowed back to the dock. 

~ 

Juyeon and Minyoung settled themselves at the very back of the theater, watching the other movie-goers react to the scene that was playing. They were once again met with knowing looks from the employees, Minyoung leading Juyeon away from the cafe when she noticed Hyunjae was in there.

“What’s this movie again?” He whispered, handing her the popcorn container. 

“Double Indemnity. About this guy who falls in love with someone’s wife and conspires to kill the husband so they can get the insurance money, more or less” Minyoung explained, grabbing a handful of popcorn while her eyes were fixated on the movie. 

“Sounds interesting” Juyeon nodded, taking a sip of his drink while he watched the scene play out. 

Minyoung glanced at him, and he seemed to have caught her gaze. She was feeling a little unsettled, being in the theater with Juyeon. She didn’t want to think it, but the feelings she had towards him seemingly grew stronger, pulling her towards him more now that they were spending the day with each other again, for the first time in weeks. 

To her, Juyeon was someone she couldn’t have even if he was nearby, hanging out with her whenever the two of them could. To her, Juyeon was out of her league, and someone who would never look at her the way she looked at him. 

“What?” he whispered. 

She shook her head and looked back at the movie they were watching, a feeling of sadness from the realization coming over her. It was hard to pay attention when it was now all she could think about. Minyoung eventually gave up on that thought when the movie was over. 

“What did you think? It’s a bit sad, isn’t it?” Minyoung said when they stepped out of the theater. 

Juyeon just smiled. “I think movies like that never end well. Either the main character dies or their love interest does, or both of them” He replied, glancing at her as they began their walk down the street. 

“That’s true. The dark atmosphere emphasizes that,” Minyoung nodded, switching sides with him while they walked so he was next to the curb. “Did you notice all the shadows? It’s one of the main points of that kind of movie.” 

He looked impressed. “You know a lot about that, don’t you?” he asked, even if he already knew the answer. 

She smiled this time. “I watch a lot, and I end up learning a lot. How is your novel going? Aside from the second draft? Is it closer to getting published?” she asked. 

“Somehow. Yoonji says there aren’t much revisions left, I’m keeping my fingers crossed that it’s ready for publishing,” Juyeon said. “Once it’s out, I’ll make sure to give you a copy of the book. You and Jinheung” He added. 

“That would be nice” Minyoung nodded. 

Juyeon didn’t know if it was right to say what he was going to say next. “You’ve um, you’ve actually helped me a lot while I was writing,” He admitted. “You could say that you’ve inspired me.” 

Minyoung turned a shade of pink, but she was confused. “Inspire you? How did I do that?” she asked. 

He shrugged. “Well, you know, from the moment we met, and from the times we hung out and talked, you’ve sort of given me ideas for the book” He explained. 

“And you still won’t tell me what it’s about” She teased, knowing he’d rather keep it a secret. 

“Nope. You’ll have to see it when it’s out,” Juyeon said with a laugh. “So, let’s call it a day?” he asked. Minyoung nodded, and they hailed a taxi and spent the ride going home in a comfortable silence. 

When the cab pulled up in front of the building, a heavy downpour occurred and Juyeon and Minyoung hurried into the lobby, laughing as they were getting wet the longer they were outside. They closed the main door behind them. “When it rains, it pours, doesn’t it?” Juyeon chuckled, ruffling his hair. 

Minyoung laughed as she wiped her face with her handkerchief. “Yeah, I guess it does. Not quite the weather I expected” she added. “Well, thank you for today, it was fun.” 

“Thank you for spending the day with me.” Juyeon replied. 

A sudden silence came over them, and Juyeon and Minyoung looked into each other’s eyes. His expression changed slightly, and for a moment, he felt confident. He was convinced he was in love with Minyoung, and he was convinced that things with Yoonji had to end. He walked up to her and kissed her, cradling her face in his hands. 

~ 

The next day, Juyeon woke up with a smile on his face. He was still reeling from yesterday, from spending the whole day with Minyoung like he did before. He immediately wondered what could she be up to now. Juyeon felt like he could take on the world with how he was feeling. He got ready for his day, hoping that she hadn’t left for work just yet. 

He was fixing his hair in the mirror when he heard a knock on the door and the doorbell. “Coming,” he said, almost skipping towards the front door but his expression fell slightly when he saw who came. It was Yoonji. He opened the door. “Hey.” 

“Hello and good morning to you,” She smiled and went in to take off her shoes. “You look especially good today, then again when have you not looked good.” She removed her coat and placed it on the chair. 

This was it, his chance to end things, he thought. “Good morning. Do you want something to drink?” 

Yoonji scanned the room and shook her head. Juyeon poured himself a glass of milk. She noticed the ticket and the exhibit invite. “Went to the movies, have you?” she asked. 

“Yeah, I thought it’d give me some inspiration while I worked on my novel,” Juyeon replied. He put his glass of milk down on the table. “Yoonji, we have to talk” he said. 

She immediately caught on. “Alright,” she noticed his tone. “What’s wrong? Girl trouble? Is that it?” She glanced at him. “Oh yes, I see that it is. To be honest I’ve been expecting it. I can’t say I like it but, I’ve been expecting it,” she said. Yoonji looked at him again. “Who is she?” 

Juyeon shook his head. “It doesn’t have anything to do with her. This is between you and me. You’re a stylish woman, can’t we end things in the same way?” 

“End it?” Yoonji asked, and a smile appeared on her face. “Well well, Lee Juyeon found love. Who is she? A waitress at a snack shop? Someone who works at a department store? She’d have to be very rich, right, Juyeon? So she could help you.” 

“Surprisingly, she’s someone who helps everyone yet can’t help herself, and for once it’s nice to be the one helping,” Juyeon replied. Yoonji turned around and sat down on the chair and taking out her purse. “What are you doing?” 

“Writing you a check,” Yoonji took out her checkbook and a pen. She glanced at him. “Why do you look so surprised? You’ve seen me write checks before,” she scribbled down an amount and tore it off the book, holding it out. “Take it, and call her up. Go on a vacation for a while.” 

He shook his head. “No thanks, I’ve got my own check” 

Yoonji pouted slightly. “Come on, you’ll need it, especially when you’re,” she paused, grinning. “In between engagements while you work.” 

Juyeon shook his head again and grabbed his jacket. “Thanks for convincing me not to take it. The next time you find someone to help, make sure they’re my size, so you won’t have to alter anything else that’s in my closet. You can see yourself out” He slipped on his shoes and left, closing the door behind him. 

Even though he ended things with Yoonji, it didn’t seem to put a damper on his good mood. Juyeon knew he had to move out now, but not before he saw Minyoung and maybe not before he told her how he felt. As far as he knew, he was free. 

~ 

At the cafe, Minyoung brought out the printed newsletters and placed them on the display next to the magazines and the newspapers. “Manager Go, how are we doing today?” Chanhee asked. 

“Very good, it’s a good movie day today” Minyoung smiled. “Is Younghoon changing the marquees outside?” she asked. 

“Yes, Sunwoo’s there to help him out. It seems like things between you and your neighbor are going well” Chanhee grinned. 

She raised a brow at him. “Juyeon? We’re not together” she said. 

Dara suddenly popped up from behind the counter. “Are you sure about that?” She asked. 

“Yes I’m sure. He’s got a girlfriend” Minyoung said, and the thought of their kiss last night suddenly popped in her head. 

“Minyoung, if he’s got a girlfriend, then why is he going out with you in the afternoon?” Dara asked this time. 

“He got an advance payment for his book and he wanted to take me out to celebrate. Don’t you hang out with your married guy friends?” She pointed out, unable to shake the memory of their kiss last night. 

“I do, but they bring their wives over” Dara pointed out as well. 

Minyoung shook her head. “Juyeon doesn’t look at me like that,” she said. “Or at least I don’t know if he does. He’s sending me mixed signals.” 

The revelation made her colleague stare at her. “Mixed signals? Like an is he interested or is he not interested? Those kind of signals?” She looked smug. “Oh oh, looks like Manager Go is just as smitten with him as he is with her” Dara looked around at the rest of her colleagues, Minyoung included. 

“It must be because he’s handsome, even I can admit that” Haknyeon said. 

“True, and then you add in the fact that they’re neighbors, so they’re always in the same place before the day begins and when the day ends” Chanhee added. 

“Him being the one with the girlfriend that seems to always be away, and what do you have? A perfect recipe for love” Dara beamed. 

“Or a potential affair that must be stopped” Minyoung said. 

Her employees rolled their eyes and shook their heads. “Your pessimism is what’s going to let that chance slip away from you, you know,” Dara pointed out. “You were probably hurt before, but that doesn’t mean that the rest of the guys you’ll meet are just as bad.” 

“Yeah, take Younghoon for example,” Chanhee suddenly said, just as he came in. “He’s tall, he’s handsome, he’s very quiet, and yet he’d never hurt a fly, unless that fly is in the form of a cicada or a cockroach” He explained. 

Younghoon looked confused. “Huh? What?” He looked at all of them. 

Dara scanned the room. “Or take Haknyeon as another example. He’s cute, he’s a hard worker, and he loves his family,” she gestured to him. “Or even Hyunjae over there,” she eyed the boy who suddenly looked up at the mention of his name. “Handsome, always comes here, his acting talent may be questionable but he’s decent.” 

“What?” Hyunjae looked confused as well. 

Chanhee cleared his throat. “What?” Dara asked. He cleared his throat again. “What? What is it? Do you need tea?” 

Minyoung laughed and fixed the old newsletters on the shelf. “Yah, why didn’t you mention me?” Chanhee argued. Haknyeon and Younghoon burst into fits of laughter from behind the counter, while Hyunjae went back to reading the magazine he had, Sunwoo now being the only one who was confused with what just happened. 

“Oh, Manager Go, we’ve got two new people who want the extra jobs for the theater,” Sunwoo spotted her. “They’re Ji Changmin and Heo Hyunjoon. Should I send them to your office?” he asked. 

“Two new ones? Okay. Send them in and hurry into the projection room and set everything up, I’ll interview them” Minyoung nodded and straightened her clothes. “Hey, Chanhee, go back to the theater, first screening is in 30 minutes” she said, and the boy went back to the side entrance that led to the theater. She went straight to her office and closed the door. 

At that moment, the cafe doors opened and Kevin came in, holding a wrapped frame. “Good morning, where is Minyoung? I have a surprise for her” he said. 

Hyunjae sat up and eyed him. He looked over at the staff. “Is he the guy Manager Go was with?” he asked. “His hands aren’t that big!” he commented. 

Kevin raised a brow at the comment, then shook his head. “He’s not the guy,” Dara said to the actor. “Anyway, she’s in her office interviewing some new people to help in the theater side. Would you rather wait? Or I can give her whatever you’re holding” she said. 

“It’s okay, I can wait, wait-what-big hands? You must be talking about Juyeon,” Kevin said to him over his shoulder. “I’ll have an iced Americano,” he said to Dara this time, and Younghoon began to work on the drink. “What about Juyeon?” He suddenly asked, making some of them look over at him. 

“Juyeon’s the guy we’ve been seeing Manager Go with quite a number of times already,” Dara replied, while Haknyeon served him the drink. “The first time they apparently saw them was late at night over a month ago. I wasn’t back from my vacation yet so I didn’t see them but they were here” 

Kevin looked intrigued. “After my art exhibition? So they did leave together after all…” he muttered. “Not bad, Minyoung. Not bad at all. I’ve been trying to set her up with a friend of mine but it seems like she’s already got her eye on someone after all” A smug smile soon appeared on his face. “Then again, I’ve also tried to set her up with Juyeon when I invited her to the exhibition.” 

“You’re all pretty concerned about her love life” Hyunjae remarked from his seat, looking at all of them. 

“She’s helped us a lot, it’s about time she found her own happiness” Younghoon suddenly pointed out. “She helped Kevin get some connections to the art industry, she helped the rest of us when we were struggling to make some money” he explained. Hyunjae looked impressed. “She might be finding a way to help you too” 

“A woman without love is like a flower trying to grow without the sun, it wilts,” Kevin mused. “Or something like that. If Juyeon’s the guy, then great.” 

The doors opened again, and to the surprise of most of them, including Kevin and Hyunjae, Juyeon came in. “Hi, is Minyoung in here today?” he asked. 

Dara suddenly hurried out from the counter. “Yes! Yes! She’s in today! Uh-” she cleared her throat. “Sit down, what would you like?” She nudged Haknyeon to take his order, and he grabbed the nearest piece of paper and the pen from his pocket. 

“Wh-where is she?” Juyeon asked. He was feeling a little on edge, trying to contain his excitement. He never felt this happy in a long time, not even when he was with Yoonji. This was his chance to be able to be with someone without having to be secretive. “I’ll just have a cappuccino” He told Haknyeon, who hastily scribbled it down and handed it over to Dara, who nudged Younghoon to make the drink. 

“Hey man” Kevin waved over at him. Juyeon waved back. “Haven’t seen you at all in a month, what’s happening?” He asked. 

Juyeon shrugged. “Just working on a novel, but I might put it on hold for now to work on other things. I need the money, now more than ever” He explained. “What about you? Sold another painting?” 

Kevin beamed. “As a matter of fact, I sold five over the month! I painted something for Minyoung, but she’s apparently talking to some people in her office, but I’ve got time so I’m waiting” 

“Me too. I’ve got something to tell her” Juyeon said, taking one of the newsletters to read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second to the last chapter. The final one is the "epilogue" of sorts. Enjoy~

Minyoung stood up and shook hands with her new hires. “Welcome to the staff, Changmin, Hyunjoon” she smiled. “Uh, you don’t have the uniforms, but can you two start today? Both of you can take over the concession and the ushering. Haknyeon’s working in the cafe today so it’s only Chanhee and Sunwoo doing everything in the theater.” 

“Sure, I can start. Thank you Manager Go,” Changmin stood up as well, as did Hyunjoon, who bowed in thanks. “We’ll go ahead and start now” 

“Great. There’s a door next to the counter that leads straight to the theater, Chanhee and Sunwoo will fill you in on what to do, okay? I suggest you hurry too because there’s only 10 minutes to go until the first screening starts” She instructed them, and they hurried out. 

Just as she was about to sit back down, the door opened and Dara peeked inside. “Manager Go, there are two handsome guys here to see you. I told them you were interviewing people so they just waited” She explained, and stepped aside when Kevin entered. 

“Hey” Minyoung smiled when he came in and Dara closed the door. “New painting? Did you sell another again?” 

“Not just one, but four, five, give or take” Kevin grinned. 

“That’s great! That’s amazing!” She leaned in to hug him. “You’re really getting out there” She beamed. “I’m so proud of you.”

Kevin shook his head. “I wouldn’t have gotten this far if you didn’t help me. To show my appreciation as always,” He tore off the wrapping paper of what he was holding. “Ta-da~” 

Minyoung looked at a painting. It was two people, a man and a woman looking at a painting at what looked like a party. “Very Inception-like” She laughed. 

“Do you like it?” He asked. 

“I do, I love it. I think I’m going to hang it,” She took the painting and looked around for a blank space on the wall. “Over here” She placed it on the door. “I’ll have a hook installed so I can hang it here.” 

“Good. That’s you and Juyeon, you know” Kevin suddenly said. 

She stared at him. “M-me? And Juyeon?” She looked back at the painting again. 

“Yeah, when I saw you two together from afar, I got inspired, so I made that” He explained simply, arms crossed and looking smug. 

Minyoung was speechless. She stared at the painting and it was then she noticed that it really was her and Juyeon. He wore the same clothes during the exhibit, and she recognized her outfit that day. The painting they were looking at was one of Kevin’s exhibits as well. “You were inspired by me and Juyeon?” 

“Yeah, I don’t know, but I just thought of it,” Kevin smiled at her reaction, but his smile faded slightly when he saw how wistful she looked. “You okay?” 

She looked up at him. “Mhmm, I’m fine. I just remembered something that happened yesterday. It’s nothing” She said dismissively. She didn’t want to tell Kevin about their kiss. She didn’t even know how she thought about it. “Thank you for this, I’ll definitely hang it up on the door” She smiled again. 

Kevin went up to her and gave her a hug. “Nope. Thank you for helping me. Speaking of Juyeon, he’s outside right now, and he wants to talk to you too” He gestured to the door, and opened it for her. 

Minyoung peeked outside, and her expression fell when she saw Juyeon talking to Byul rather animatedly. The two of them were laughing on their way out of the cafe, and Dara, Younghoon, Hyunjae, and Haknyeon were staring at the exchange of the two as they left, the door swinging closed behind them. As if she could hear it, her heart broke. 

The rest of them frowned and as they glanced at Minyoung, their expressions were that of pity towards her. Kevin also looked saddened. She took a deep breath. “I’ll call it a day for now, I guess? All of you know what to do. Email me or text me any concerns.” She said quietly, fighting back the tears that were going to come out. 

“Yes, Manager Go” her employees replied in unison, going back to work. 

“I’ll be back tonight. What have we got for the double feature?” She asked them. 

“U-uh, we’ve got Gun Crazy and Bonnie and Clyde later tonight” Haknyeon answered. 

“Okay, I’ll be back for Bonnie and Clyde” and she went back inside her office. 

~ 

Minyoung burst into tears and cried on the cab ride home. As she had expected, Juyeon really was into other girls, girls like Byul, but he’d never look at her that way. Not even when they kissed yesterday. She led herself into believing that maybe, just maybe, Juyeon liked her, but seeing how he was talking to Byul, and how they left the cafe together, that belief was crushed, thrown out the window. 

She entered her apartment, the sleeve of her jacket already soaking wet. The orange Scottish Fold was sleeping next to the rice cooker on her kitchen counter, and woke up when she put her bag and keys down after taking her shoes off. Who was she to think that she would be Juyeon’s type? 

Who was she to even think that there would be a chance between them? 

She poured herself a glass of water and nearly drank everything in one shot. She leaned on the counter, her mind wandering into a scenario that the two of them would become a couple. Juyeon would show up with takeout and a copy of his manuscript that he’d want to read. He’d even try and be playful as he’d creep into the kitchen while she was cooking, or cleaning some kind of mess she’d make. He’d hold her in his arms, and for the first time in a long time, she’d feel comfortable with them. 

More tears fell down her face the more she imagined it. It was never going to happen. Juyeon was out of her league and she had to accept it, to really accept it. “Oh I’m so silly, so very silly” she told herself as she washed her glass and went back into her room, closing the door. 

~ 

Byul and Juyeon were walking down the road leading to the old building Minyoung used to live in. “My father says that a man who knows his proverbs and sayings is a good man, and I think you’re good for Minyoung” she said to him while they went up. 

“R-really?” He asked. 

“Yeah. So, the pot calls the kettle?” she said. 

“Black” Juyeon replied. 

“One swallow doesn’t make a?” 

“Summer” Juyeon answered. 

Byul nodded, impressed as they went up the stairs. “Two birds of a feather?” 

“Flock together” he said. 

“Good. How about,” she paused to think, while opening the door of her apartment. “Making a mountain out of a?”

“Mole hill” 

“Okay, then how about looking for a needle in a?” 

“Haystack” Juyeon nodded, following her inside and hurriedly taking his shoes off. Byul gave a thumbs up, as she hurried around to look her cat. 

“Louis? Louis, come on, get in the carrier, we’re going to Minyoung’s place. I have another series of flights” She called out for the majestic Persian Chinchilla. She glanced over at Juyeon. “When a finger is pointing up at the sky?” 

“Only the fool looks at the finger.” Juyeon replied. 

“Very good” Byul looked impressed. “You and Minyoung will certainly be a match. Now if only Louis would get in the carrier. Louis~” she called out, but the cat seemed to climb up on the shelves. 

“I’m glad you think so” Juyeon nodded, looking up at the cat, who was now at the very top of the shelf. He tried to reach up, and to his surprise, the cat jumped into his arms. “Oh, this cat eats very well” he handed him back to Byul. 

“Thanks. Okay then, Louis is with Minyoung now, just give him to her, okay? Good luck” She said, closing up the carrier and handing it over to him. 

“I will” Juyeon said with renewed confidence, and Byul showed him out. He rushed into a cab, hoping to make it back to the cafe. The cafe wasn’t closing yet, but as long as he felt confident, he wanted to get his feelings off his chest. He hoped Minyoung would accept his feelings and return them as well, and Byul’s approval of him gave him some more assurance that something could happen. 

After a while, he finally arrived in front of the cafe again, carrying the cat carrier. “Minyoung?” He stepped inside. He went up to the counter. “Minyoung? I need to speak to her” he said. “Is she done talking to Kevin?” he asked. 

“She already left” Haknyeon said. “She said she was going to call it a day after she talked to Kevin” he explained. 

Juyeon’s expression fell. “Would you know if she went home?” He asked. He took his phone out and looked for her number. 

“Sorry, Manager Go didn’t say anything” Dara shook her head. 

Juyeon took a deep breath, hoping she’d pick up. It was ringing, but there was no answer. He kept trying to call. 

Younghoon, Dara, and Haknyeon glanced at each other. “She said she’d be back for the double feature tonight, if that’s of any help” Haknyeon said. 

“That’s in 9 hours” Juyeon commented, calling her a few more times before giving up. She wasn’t answering. “Well, I guess I could take care of the cat while I pack.” 

“Pack?” Dara asked curiously. 

“Y-yeah, I’m moving out, I have to find a new place since I ended things with my publisher” Juyeon admitted. 

The three employees exchanged looks again. “Well, good luck” Younghoon said from behind the espresso machines. 

“Thanks” Juyeon said, picking up the cat carrier and leaving the cafe. 

As the doors closed behind him, Hyunjae got up. He noticed the expressions on Younghoon, Dara, and Haknyeon’s faces. “So Juyeon was never with Byul?” he asked. They shook their heads. “And you all never told him where Manager Go might be?” They nodded. “What if whatever Juyeon was going to say was important?” he asked, confused. 

“Trust me when I say, Juyeon cares about Manager Go more than he thinks. I think he’s realized that too” Dara said, a grin creeping up on her face. 

“Let him squirm, their love story is going to be one for the movies” Haknyeon grinned. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot Manager Go wanted me to give you this,” Dara said, taking an envelope from under the cash register. She handed it to Hyunjae who tore it open. 

His eyes widened. “A letter from TBZ Entertainment? They saw some acting bits of mine and now they want me to come in and audition?” He was in disbelief. 

“Yeah, apparently, she knows the casting director there” Younghoon grinned. “They originally wanted to get me, but I turned it down” he added. 

Hyunjae’s eyes lit up and he nearly jumped for joy. “My acting career is really taking off now, wow. Manager Go is amazing” he said, slumping back down in his seat, staring at the letter he got. His phone also rang. “Hello?” He answered, and his eyes widened even more. “TBZ Entertainment? Yes, yes, this is Hyunjae-I mean Jaehyun-I mean Hyunjae, Jaehyun, both are me, yes,” he babbled. “Yes...yes, of course, tomorrow is good, tomorrow morning? Yes… got it. Thank you” and he hung up. He cheered and danced a little in his seat. “Dara, another Americano please” 

“Pay over here, town crier” Haknyeon gestured to the counter. 

~ 

Night came, and Minyoung was in the kitchen, deciding to eat in by making herself something to eat with the groceries she got. She cried herself to a long nap, and woke up to find that it had gotten dark outside and there was a heavy downpour. She didn’t feel like dropping by IKEA or at Jinheung’s place again. 

It was silly trying to mope about what happened today any further as she realized. Instead, she focused on her cooking, grating a lot of cheese over her pasta and pouring herself a small glass of framboise after having run out of sparkling apple juice. 

There were still some hours left until the double feature she always watched at the theater, and she was relieved that her employees kept everything running smoothly even if she wasn’t there. Minyoung didn’t bother checking her phone for the day, but her mind wandered again to that scenario she imagined, but this time, another scenario came to mind. 

If Juyeon was meant for her, if things worked out, he’d probably show up at her doorstep to pick her up as they went for another late night movie. They’d probably stop by a convenience store afterwards to get snacks and watch the lights by the Han, and they’d probably talk about anything until the wee hours of the morning or until they felt like going home. 

But the image of Juyeon with Byul put a damper on her thoughts, and she ate her meal in frustration, glancing at the tv with a sigh. Happy endings are only in the movies, she thought. 

Her doorbell rang and she sat up, glancing over at the security system by the door. Minyoung stood up and looked at who was outside. It was Eric, the son of the grocer. He was holding a box, his hair was wet from the rain outside. She hurried to open the door. “H-hi?” She raised a brow. 

“Hello, I’m Eric, and Jinheung sent me to give you something,” He answered, and gestured to the mini trolley he had behind him. “Can I come in?” he asked. 

“Sure, sure,” Minyoung took the box from him and he went ahead to push the little trolley inside, taking his shoes off first before anything else. “Jinheung’s getting generous, or, well, this is the first time I’ve seen Jinheung do this” she remarked, seeing Eric park the trolley by the counter. 

“Me neither. Which is why I was surprised when dad told me to just bring this along over here. It’s a lot farther from the store, but as long as Jinheung’s paying,” He shrugged. “Oh yeah, Jinheung told me you should open this first,” he gestured to the pink box that had a baby blue ribbon tied over it. “It’s his baking creation and he wanted you to taste it.” 

Minyoung untied the ribbon and the box fell apart, revealing a tower of three cream puffs covered in pink, green, and purple icing with a cocoa bean on top. “Courtesan au chocolat” She muttered and smiled. “He’s been watching the Grand Budapest Hotel, hasn’t he?” 

Eric looked amazed. “He has? That’s amazing, he copied the recipe from the movie” he looked over at the pastry as well. “Open this next,” He gestured to the mint green box that had a red ribbon tied to it. “That smelled really good when I brought it over here, by the way.” 

Minyoung curiously untied the ribbon and the box fell apart as well, revealing a white ceramic dish and layers of red, yellow, and orange vegetables lined up. “Ratatouille” she said. 

“Really?” Eric’s eyes widened this time. “Wow… what’s Jinheung been doing all this time?” He gestured to the tall and thin lavender box that had a yellow ribbon tied to it. Inside was a cold cocktail shaker. “Wow, alcohol?” 

She shrugged and opened it to smell the contents. “Vodka” she leaned away, and noticed a note underneath. “Martinis are shaken to the waltz” she read out. “The Thin Man” she smiled to herself. 

“Wow, can I have some?” Eric asked. 

“You’re still too young, probably” Minyoung shook her head. “Anything else?” she asked. 

“There’s that last one,” He gestured to the box on the counter. “Well, I have to go, my parents might be looking for me already.” He waved then turned to leave, seeing himself out of her apartment. 

Minyoung looked at the last box, and opened it to reveal a smaller box. She raised a brow curiously, and opened it to find another smaller box, and it got smaller until she saw the last, tiny box at the end. “Jinheung, you’ve outdone yourself” she muttered as she opened it. Inside was a flash disk and a tag that said “Play Me.” 

She plugged the flash disk to the back of her tv and opened it. There was only one video file and from what she saw, it was Jinheung. She pressed play. 

Jinheung was leaning on the counter of his kitchen, his apron covered in flour. There were pots and steam on the stove behind him. Something seemed to be baking in the oven as well. “Is it ready, Eric?” he asked, looking at the boy behind the camera. 

“Yeah, it’s rolling” Eric said, trying to steady his hold on the camera. 

“Good, good,” Jinheung looked into it again. “Minyoung, you probably received the little surprises I’ve prepared for you by now. I’ve started to cook more, and I learned those famous movie recipes, as you’ll probably see. Which leaves me to my last surprise for you. A little piece of wisdom coming from yours truly,” he smiled. 

Minyoung sighed. “What kind of surprise is that” she muttered to herself. 

“Minyoung,” He began again. “For all the years I’ve known you, I’ve known you to be tenacious, as down-to-earth as many heiresses can go, and as hardworking,” he teased. “But I also know you to be a lonely soul. It was like that until you met Juyeon, didn’t it? I can see the way you look at him, and I can definitely deduce that you like him, you’ve fallen in love with him to be exact,” 

She looked away the more he explained, then glanced back at the tv. Jinheung’s words were hitting home, a little too accurately, yet she didn’t want to admit it. 

“My dear little Minyoung. It’s high time you re-learn that people do fall in love, that people belong together despite the hurt they’ve been through before,” Jinheung said. “Because that’s one of the chances they can take at being happy,” 

“You don’t have brittle bones like I do, you can take everything that life throws your way, and that includes a chance with Juyeon, okay?” He said. 

“But Juyeon doesn’t even feel the same way” Minyoung muttered. 

“You’re probably thinking that Juyeon doesn’t like you the way you like him,” Jinheung suddenly said, making her stare at the screen. “But how will you know that for sure? I know he’ll like you too” 

She frowned and shook her head. 

“Minyoung, you’ve helped so many people. Kevin, Byul, those employees at your cafe and theater, that aspiring actor you keep telling me about, and me. You’ve done so much for everyone around you, it’s time to find your own happiness. Don’t let this chance slip away. Go Minyoung. So go get him!! Fighting!” He cheered, and the video ended. 

She turned off the tv and put everything away in case the cat would jump on any one of them. Minyoung looked up at the clock, she needed to get ready if she wanted to catch the double feature. She ran to her room. 

~ 

Meanwhile, Juyeon had begun packing up his stuff in some boxes he found. Louis was roaming around his apartment this time, seemingly trying to familiarize himself with the place. He put away some of the figurines he owned and the movies he owned as well. He closed the windows when he saw the rain start to creep into his windowsill. He was convinced that he’d probably have to tell Minyoung how he felt another time, just not tonight. 

Yoonji still left the check on the counter, and he picked it up and tore it into pieces. He was still convinced that he never wanted anything to do with her anymore, and he continued packing up the rest of the figurines he owned. He went into his office and carefully put away copies of his drafts and his manuscript. As he placed everything in his file folder, he came across one piece of paper behind his computer. 

It was a draft of another story he had in mind but never got around to finishing. “There was a lovely girl that lived by herself. She was lovely, and she was lonely, and had no one except for a cat with no name. She was scared, and yet she was good” He read to himself and put it down. It made him think of Minyoung and how much he wanted to be with her. 

Juyeon looked up at the clock to check the time. He remembered that she’d show up for the double feature at the theater. He needed to get ready as well. “Heavy traffic ahead due to downpour” the news advisory on his tv said. If he wanted to be on time, he had to get ready right away, but he noticed Louis already sitting on top of a packed up box. “Oh, what do I do with you?” He kept glancing at the clock. Louis only meowed.

“Ah, Byul didn’t even give the food” He sighed in frustration, and he suddenly had an idea. He hoped Kevin was around to take care of Louis while he went after Minyoung. Juyeon knew he still had a chance to tell her right away, and he wasn’t going to give up. He bolted towards his room to get ready. 

Once he was dressed to leave, he put Louis back in the cat carrier, hastily put his shoes on and left the apartment. He went up to the top floor to Kevin’s apartment, knocking and ringing the doorbell in the hopes he was around. “Come on, Kevin, I hope you’re home” he muttered to himself, as he pressed the doorbell again. 

~ 

Minyoung stepped out of the building, looking at her watch. She saw so many cars filling up the road in front of her building. The downpour caused the traffic, and she covered her head with her bag. By the time she’d arrive, the movie would already begin, she thought, as she walked briskly down the street, crossing it along with others to get to the other side. 

It was going to be a long walk, and she was glad she was wearing flat shoes. She had some extra clothes in her office, and she planned on stopping by there before she’d watch the movie, regardless of how late she was, but hopefully not when the movie had ended. 

She kept walking briskly, already soaking wet the farther she got away from her building. She didn’t want to think about Juyeon anymore. She didn’t want to think about what Jinheung told her either. As far as she knew, she now decided to give up on any chance she might have with Juyeon, maybe she could take Kevin up on his offer to set her up with Jacob. But she knew it wasn’t like that. She wanted Juyeon, but she couldn’t have him, and was convinced she would never have him despite what Jinheung might say. 

She arrived in front of the cafe, wiping her face with the sleeve of her coat while she reached into her purse to take out the keys to open the door. “Come on, come on, where are those keys?” she sighed, rummaging in her purse. 

“Minyoung” 

She turned around. Juyeon was standing behind her. He was also soaking wet from the rain. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him. “Juyeon” she said. 

“I love you” He said. 

She blinked away the water that was getting into her eyes. “...What?” she was in disbelief. 

“I love you. Go Minyoung, I love you. I’ve fallen in love with you since the day we met, and I’m sorry it took a little long for me to realize it properly,” Juyeon said. “But I do, I’ve loved you since the day we first met, and the days and weeks after that” 

She stared at him. “...I thought you were with Byul” she said. “What about Yoonji?” 

“Byul? The woman earlier? No, no, I’m not with her,” He shook his head, running a hand through his slicked hair. “Yoonji and I were over since this morning. When you kissed me, and when I kissed you, I was beginning to realize how much I do love you.” 

Minyoung remembered what Jinheung said to her in the video. There was Juyeon, her happiness in front of her, confessing that he loved her. “Really?” was all she could ask. 

“Yes, really. I really, really, truly, love you, Go Minyoung” Juyeon took a step forward. 

Don’t lose this chance, she thought. Minyoung also took a step forward, and the two of them took one step at time until they were face to face with each other. “I’ve always felt that way about you, but when I saw you with Byul my heart broke, because I was beginning to be convinced that you’d never look at me the way you’d look at other girls” she said. 

He shook his head. “I’ve never looked at other girls. I’ve always only looked at you” he said, and took her into his arms and leaned in for a deep kiss. 

~ 

Minyoung pulled him inside her office and closed the door behind them. She didn’t want them to be disturbed and locked the door. The feeling between them was different now, and both of them knew it. Juyeon approached her and captured her lips in another deep kiss, untying the ribbon of her coat and pushing it off of her shoulders and onto the floor. 

She pulled away a little to look into his eyes. “What?” He whispered. She shook her head and removed his jacket, hands brushing against his very broad shoulders. Juyeon reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small square packet, dropping it on the table as he unbuttoned her blouse while she unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. 

He backed her towards the couch and they kept kissing as she slowly lay down, Juyeon on top of her, one leg between her legs. Minyoung wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers tangled in his slicked hair. 

Gasps and heavy breaths filled the room, slowing down to a stop when Juyeon rested his forehead on Minyoung’s. Both of them were panting and spent, and he shifted a little to lie down next to her, pulling down the blanket that was draped on the couch to cover them both. Their clothes were strewn all over the floor, their shoes kicked off in every direction around the office. He held her hand, lacing their fingers together as he rested his head on Minyoung’s shoulder, closing his eyes. 

For the first time in a long time, Minyoung got more than what she imagined. What she had hoped came true. Juyeon loved her as much as she loved him, she was in his arms, and for the first time in a long time, as Jinheung had told her, she found her happiness.


	6. Epilogue

One year later. 

Juyeon and Minyoung came out of the airport, lugging their bags as they squeezed through the crowds of people leaving the place and lined up to get a taxi. “I’m glad you convinced me to go on this trip” She said, sticking close to him while they waited. 

“You need it, I need it, we both needed it. We’ve been cooped up with work at our apartment, and your theater, and the cafe” Juyeon smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. “And you told me your family decided to give you the house in Grasse, so I thought we’d use it while sightseeing” He pointed out. 

Since getting together, Juyeon stayed in his apartment above Minyoung’s. His novel became a bestseller, selling out in almost every bookstore. Minyoung’s cafe and theater had also gotten considerably bigger because of its success, and they spent some time renovating the library part of the cafe to make some space for more film books and Juyeon’s novel, holding book signings and interviews in the new space. 

Jinheung even offered to provide his cooking to add to the menu of the cafe. It was being renovated again, to have a bigger kitchen and back room for him to work in. It was the first time in a long time that he finally stepped outside of his apartment. 

They suddenly heard screams and saw a crowd of people, mostly girls holding big cameras, take pictures of the car that pulled up. The car door opened and it was Hyunjae, now the star of one of the highest rated dramas on television. Hyunjae recently accepted another project, to play Park Hyungsik’s younger brother in another upcoming drama that was just as highly anticipated as the one he was currently famous for. He waved to the crowds of fans as he went inside, his manager following close behind him. 

Juyeon and Minyoung exchanged looks. “I see things worked out for him ever since you made that call” he said. 

She smiled and nodded. “It has worked out for him. He can’t go to the cafe anymore without being mobbed by fans” she chuckled. Hyunjae still went to the cafe, only no longer as frequently as he once did, but it made more people come in to eat, drink, and read. 

They saw another car pull up, and out of it came Kevin, now a world-renowned artist who went on to experimenting with mixed media projects. He was on his way to Paris, to go on holiday with his girlfriend, Risa. He still lived in the apartment above theirs. 

“A lot’s changed in a year” Juyeon observed, looking at her. 

“It has. Everything can change in a span of months too” She looked up at him. 

A taxi finally pulled up, and Juyeon placed their bags in the trunk and got in after her. “So, home then IKEA?” He asked with a grin. 

“Yeah, then the late double-feature tonight, I wonder what’s on” Minyoung leaned on him as the driver took them to their destination.

~ 

Minyoung stopped at the door of her apartment and glanced over at Juyeon, who was bringing his bags up to his apartment. She opened the door and saw her orange Scottish Fold cat, whom she now named Benny after a while of not naming it. Benny was meowing and she bent down to pick him up and hug him. “How did you do while we were away, hmm?” she said. 

“He did very well! Oh I’m so glad you and Juyeon are back!” Dara suddenly appeared with Haknyeon. The two of them stayed in her apartment while she was away to take care of the cat. 

“Yeah! Do you two think you can keep things running in the cafe? Juyeon and I have somewhere to go after this actually” Minyoung said, putting Benny down and getting back up. 

Haknyeon grinned. “You and Juyeon must be getting very serious” he said. 

“I hope so. He’s the most amazing man I’ve ever met” Minyoung admitted. “I guess you two helped yourselves to whatever’s in my kitchen?” she teased. Haknyeon bit his lip in embarrassment, and the two women laughed. “It’s okay, it’s about time I did groceries. I have presents for you guys, don’t worry, I’ll just bring them by later tonight, for now I’ll unpack” she turned to bring her luggage into her room, only to be stopped by Dara. 

“Manager Go! Not yet, uh,” Dara stood in front of her. “Haknyeon and I sort of stayed in your room” 

Minyoung raised a brow at both of them. “What did you two do in there? And do I want to know what you two did?” 

Haknyeon laughed and made a face. “No! We just ended up making a mess, a big mess but we have yet to clean it up since we didn’t know when you would be arriving” He explained. 

“Did you two mess up my sheets? Pillows? Did you go through my underwear?!” Minyoung gaped at them. 

“No! No! It’s just that you should sit down, take a little break. The jetlag’s the worst” Haknyeon assured her, gesturing to the couch. 

Minyoung eyed the two of them, and noticed that they were looking at something behind her. She turned around and nearly stepped back in slight surprise. Juyeon was standing behind her and he had a big smile on his face. “Oh! You surprised me” she laughed. 

Juyeon chuckled. “There was something I was going to do when we were in France, but I forgot about it when we left, so I thought I’d do it now” he held out a book that had a drawing of an orange cat and a cup of coffee on the cover. “The first edition of my upcoming book” he announced. 

Minyoung smiled and looked at the cover. “The Wonderful Life of an Old Soul” she read. 

“Read my acknowledgements inside” Juyeon smiled. 

She eagerly opened the book and saw the paragraph, reading it aloud. “To my friends, for encouraging me, to my parents, for giving birth to me, and to Minyoung, for loving and inspiring me.” She smiled and looked up at him. “Thank you too, for the very same thing” and she hugged and kissed him. 

Dara and Haknyeon excused themselves to leave the apartment, the two of them smiling at the exchange between Juyeon and Minyoung. 

“What’s this about?” Minyoung pulled away and looked through the book, looking through the cover for the summary. 

“I’ll read it to you if you want” Juyeon said. 

“Do it. I love your voice” She smiled, handing him the book. 

They sat down on the couch and Juyeon flipped to the first page. “Chapter one. There was a lovely girl that lived by herself,” he glanced at her and kissed her forehead. “She was lovely, and she was lonely, and she had no one except a cat with no name…” He began to read, while Benny the cat roamed around, playing with a collar made out of yarn. 

The End.


End file.
